Decembers
by Sheena Is A Punk Rocker
Summary: Sequel to Another Girl, Another Planet. Read that one first. JasperxBella. AlicexOC. Title is a Hawthorne Heights song
1. This Is Halloween

**(Bella's POV)**

Halloween. It's my favorite holiday. A day where I can be whatever the hell I want to be without anybody judging me.

It's been ten years since I've been changed and we're currently living in Canada. Jasper, Alice, and I are posing as juniors at the local high school. Emmett and Rosalie are seniors.

Edward leaves every now and then. He never tells us where he's going, and we never know when he'll be back. He's been gone for the last three years.

We had to fake my death. Carlisle called Charlie from the hospital and told him I was in a horrible car crash and my body was unrecognizable. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie took me to the Denali clan and the others joined us within a year. We moved as soon as I was sure I could handle being around humans. I still go down to Forks sometimes with Jasper. Just to check in on Charlie. But I don't stay long. I can't bear to see the pain I caused my father.

The first year as a vampire was the hardest. But my blood lust wasn't as great as everyone else's. My inability to stand blood in my human life had led to me being able to resist it more easily in my vampire life.

While it may have been hard, Jasper was there to help me. He has experience with newborns, and now my self-control is almost as good as everyone else's. I adjusted to the vegetarian diet easily. The mere thought of drinking human blood made me queasy...

I was brought back to the present when I heard the love of my life calling my name. "Bella! You ready?"

I looked at myself in the mirror and put the finishing touches on my makeup. Alice had organized a Halloween party and the whole school was invited.

I was Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Alice had made my dress for me, in all it's patchwork glory. I had dyed my hair red for the occasion. I didn't need to paint my face, it was pale enough. I just added the stitches and the eye makeup.

I opened the door of the room that Jasper and I shared and ran at vampire speed downstairs.

Running. It was exhilarating. I felt free! Like nothing could touch me or harm me as long as I was moving. Running on my own was a thousand times better than being on someone's back.

I stopped on the bottom step. The rest of my family was there. Carlise was Dracula. I had to laugh at that. Esme was Morticia Addams, her normally brown hair dyed black for the night.

I looked over at Alice, who was setting up the music. She had turned the mansion into a haunted house, complete with cobwebs and fog machines. Alice was a gothic fairy. She was wearing a black and purple corset top, black and purple plaid miniskirt, black and purple ripped lace fairy wings, fishnets, and black scuffed up combat boots.

I had helped her with her makeup and hair. She had grown her spiky black hair out and gotten it cut. She now had sideswept bangs and her hair was messy and spiky in the back. Her makeup involved lots of heavy liquid eyeliner, eyeshadow, and black lipstick. She looked amazing.

I was confused by Emmett's costume. He looked like he always did. "What are you supposed to be?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm a superhero in his undercover clothes." He looked at me as if to say, 'Duh!'

I laughed. "Good one." Rosalie was Emily from Corpse Bride.

The last person I focused on was Jasper. His blond hair was dyed black and he was wearing tight-fitting camo pants, DC shoes, a red shirt, and a lavender hoodie, unzipped with the hood pulled up. He was also wearing eyeliner (which made him look hotter than he usually does), and fake vampire teeth.

I smiled at him. "Nice costume."

He smiled back, showing off his glued in vampire teeth. "I'm Pete Wentz as a vampire." (A/N: See the video for "A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More 'Touch Me'" to see what I'm talking about. I personally hate Pete but he was hot in that video.)

I jumped down the last step and walked over to Jasper. He pulled me into his arms. I brought my hand up to his face and brushed his bangs out of his face so I could see both of his eyes. "You look nice with black hair."

"And you look good with red."

Alice started the music and made her way back to the group. "People are coming."

And just like she predicted, the doorbell rang.

Alice skipped over to the door to open it. Max, Jamie, Elyssa, and Erin, who are some of our friends from school, were the first to show up.

They looked around at how cool the house looked. "Whoa. This is sick!" Max said.

More and more people showed and the party got started.

Alice blasted the music, which was now on Marilyn Manson's version of "This Is Halloween" from The Nightmare Before Christmas. People started mingling.

Only Alice could put together a party like this.

The music changed to something danceable. I knew neither Alice or Jasper liked hip-hop, but Alice was playing what people wanted to hear.

Jasper, standing next to me, covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. "Make it stop! This music is shit!"

I wrapped my arms around him and stood on tiptoe to kiss his neck. "It's almost over, Jazzy."

He relaxed a bit and uncovered his ears, moving his hands to rest them on my waist. "Better?" I asked.

"Yeah."

The song changed soon enough to something more hardcore. Jasper jumped up and down happily. "Ohmygod! Ohmygod! She's playing The Sex Pistols!" He looked like such a little kid that I couldn't help but laugh and tickle him.

He squirmed.

"I can't believe you're ticklish."

"I hate being ticklish." He pouted.

I hugged him again and laughed. "You're so cute."

We just stood there in each other's arms, not dancing, and not talking. Just enjoying each other's presence. It was like we were the only ones in the room.

It wasn't long before Alice switched it to a slow song. Everyone split into pairs.

The song was "We Are Broken" by Paramore. I have become much less musically challenged since I started dating Jasper.

Jasper smiled down at me. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course."

He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. I snaked my arms around his neck and he rested his hands on my waist. We looked into each other's eyes as we swayed to the music.

I smiled and rested my head on Jasper's shoulder. But not before noticing Alice dancing with Max. Max is probably about the only punk kid at our school. He has black and bleach blond, spiky hair, a nose and lip ring, tongue piercing, and two ear piercings (gauged). And he wore band shirts, skinny jeans, and eyeliner a whole lot.

I could tell that Alice liked him.

"Hey Jazz," I whispered so only he could hear.

"What?"

"Look at Alice and Max. Don't they look cute together?"

"She's ecstatic. I'm glad she's happy."

"Me too." I sighed, content.

I felt Jasper kiss the top of my head. "I love you, Bells."

I lifted my head off his shoulder to look at him. He looked so adorable with his long, sideswept bangs falling in front of his left eye. I smiled. "I love you too, Jazz." I pulled him closer to me so I could kiss him. I didn't care if my lipstick got smudged, I hadn't kissed Jasper since this morning.

He stopped me, took out his vampire teeth, smiled, and then let me kiss him.

It was amazing to able to make out with him and not need to pull back to breathe.

He deepened the kiss and I pulled his hood down so I could tangle my fingers in his hair.

I was the one to break the kiss. If we made out for _too_ long, people would get suspicious.

I noticed that he had some of my bright red lipstick was smudged on his lower lip and I wiped it away with a smile.

By now the song had ended and another hip-hop song was playing. We didn't care.

The rest of the party seemed to fly by and by midnight, everyone but Max had left.

He was talking to Alice in the kitchen. I could hear them clearly. Jasper and I were sitting on the stairs listening to every word.

He said, "This was a really fun party."

"Yeah. I know!" I could just picture Alice's expression.

"Um..."

Jasper whispered to me, "He's nervous."

"I can imagine."

We fell silent again and eavesdropped some more.

Max said, "So, um, would you, you know, wanna go out sometime?"

"I would love too."

"Movies on Friday at six?"

"Sounds great!"

They walked into the entrance hall, where cups and trash and food littered the floor.

Alice looked at Jasper and me funny. She knew we were eavesdropping. But then she turned back to Max, who was putting on his hoodie.

Alice held the door open for him. "See you at school, Max."

And then he did something none of us were expecting. And that's saying a lot when your sister's a physic. Max leaned over and gave Alice a light kiss on the cheek. "See you at school, Alice." He disappeared.

Alice closed the door behind him and squealed. "Oh my Carlisle!"

I stood up and squealed with her. "Omg! I'm so happy for you!"

She squealed again. "And he's cute!" She skipped off to her room.

I made my way back over to Jasper, who was looking at me with an amused expression on his face. "I don't think I've ever seen you squeal that much."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "So...? I'm happy for Alice."

He laughed and grabbed my hand. "Yeah. I know." We started walking up to our shared bedroom at a human pace.

There was a song playing softly on the stereo, "Decembers" by Hawthorne Heights.

Jasper smiled at me and didn't even need to ask what he was thinking. I held my hand out and let him lead me to the middle of our room, where the red couch had been pushed against the wall.

Jasper held me close as we shared our second dance of the night.

_Let's try to remember_

_These days back in December  
Our lives were very different  
I was lonely when we first met  
A small upstairs apartment  
Driving through the darkness_

_To get back home  
Before they knew_

_You were even gone_

_You don't have to speak because I can hear your heartbeat  
Fluttering like butterflies searching for a drink  
You don't have to cover up how you feel when you're in love  
I'll always know I'm not enough to even make you think_

_Please, slow down, girl  
We're moving way too fast for their world  
We've gotta make this last_

_I miss you so much_

_A self-inflicted coma  
The days drag on _

_Like marathons_

_Running with bare feet  
And when I feel the stress_

_I'm lonely and depressed  
I picture you in the dress you wore four weeks ago_

Jasper sang along with the pre-chorus the second time around and I smiled even though he couldn't see because I had my head rested on his shoulder.

Once the song faded, Jasper said, "Bella, I love you."

"I love you too, Jazz."

He pulled back to look at me. Then he got down on one knee.

I wondered what he was doing, when he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Bella. I find myself falling in love with you more and more each day. And now I know I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N**: Cliffie!!!!! So, here it is, the sequel to "Another Girl, Another Planet." I chose the song "Decembers" for this because it reminded me a little of Jasper and Bella and it's a nice slow song. And I didn't want Alice to be alone, so that's why I brought Max into this fic. Lemme know what you think.

**Disclaimer**: I'm not Stephanie Meyer. Don't sue me!!!


	2. I Can't Think of A Title

**(Bella's POV)**

I was in shock. Jasper, asking me to marry him? Was I even ready to be married?

I had been with Jasper for the last ten years, but, _marrying_ him?

I looked down at him. He looked back at me hopefully.

I didn't know what to say. So, I thought about why I loved him so much. He was always there for me, he never left me, and he knew me better than I knew myself. And whenever I wasn't with him, I felt like shit...

That's when I knew my answer.

"Of course I'll marry you, Jasper!"

Jasper slid the ring onto my finger and stood up. Then he pulled me into his arms and kissed me more passionately than he ever had in the time that we'd been dating.

I broke the kiss and smiled up at him. "I love you."

He stroked my hair and planted a kiss on my head. "I love you, too."

Just then, Alice came running into our room and hugged both of us. "I had a vision!" She let go of us and jumped up and down and clapped happily. "You'll let me plan the wedding, won't you?" She gave me the puppy dog eyes.

I laughed. "Of course you can, Alice."

She hugged me again and ran out of the room saying, "I need to start planning!"

Jasper laughed and pulled me back into his arms. "I wonder how Max stands it."

"Stands what?" I asked, snuggling into his shoulder.

"Alice's major ADHD."

I laughed. "Who knows. But at least she found someone. But he's human..." I didn't have anything against Max for that, but I worried about whether Alice could handle being with a human. The only other person she'd been with had been Jasper, and he was a vampire.

"She'll be careful," Jasper reassured me.

I smiled. "You're right."

"I'm always right."

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything.

I never thought I would ever get married. After what happened with Charlie and Renee, I vowed to myself never to let it happen to me.

But it was different with Jasper. I loved him too much to _not_ want to marry him. I smiled at the thought of being engaged to him now.

"You're happy." He commented.

I pulled back to smile at him. "How can I not be? I'm getting married to you!" I was still trying to get used to the idea, but the more I thought about it, the more excited I got.

He didn't say anything. He just leaned down and kissed me.

It was a brief kiss, but it still made me go weak in the knees.

Jasper stopped me from falling. He laughed softly. "Careful."

I was still trying to get over being dazzled once again. Even when I'm a vampire, Jasper could still dazzle me.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I snapped out of my trance. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"What're you thinking about?"

"How excited and happy I am about the wedding. And how much I love you."

"Funny. That's what I was thinking too."

Hours later, we found ourselves sitting on the leather couch, holding hands.

I rested my head on Jasper's shoulder. "Should I take the ring off for school?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Well, at least I still have my guitar pick." I fingered the guitar pick around my neck. I never took it off, haven't in the ten years since Jasper gave it to me.

"Has it been giving you good luck?" He asked.

"It gave me the one thing I wanted most."

"What's that?"

I looked up at him. "Eternity with you."

If Jasper could've, he would've been blushing like crazy.

I could feel the weak morning sun's rays hit my back as dawn came.

I stood up. "I should probably go shower and wash this makeup off." I walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

The temporary red dye washed out, leaving me with my old brown hair.

After I stepped out of the shower, I stood in my walk-in closet, trying to decide what to wear.

I decided on a pair of skinny jeans, a Bad Religion shirt, and one of Jasper's hoodies.

I was too lazy to blow dry my hair so I just let it air dry as I walked downstairs to the living room.

I saw Jasper sitting on the couch noodling on one of his guitars. He looked up when I entered the room and broke into a grin.

I grinned back and sat next to him. "Keep playing," I demanded as I rested my head on his shoulder.

He laughed. "Ok." He kept noodling.

"Ever think about being in a band?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It would be difficult to tour if we were in a sunny state."

That's right. I knew that the one thing Jasper wanted more than anything was to go to the Warped Tour, just once. But it was always sunny wherever you went. It was as summer tour. He had never been able to go...

I changed the subject. "So I see you're back to being blond." He had taken a shower and changed. So now he was wearing his usual skinny jeans and band shirt with his honey blond hair still damp.

"Yep."

"I like you better blond."

He stopped playing and turned to smile at me. "And I like you better as a brunette."

We'd been sitting there longer than I realized because before we knew it, Esme was yelling, "Everyone get ready for school or you'll be late!"

Jasper and I stood up and went to our room to finish getting ready.

* * *

**(Alice's POV)**

To wear? Or not to wear? That is the question. I stood in front of my mirror with a shirt in both hands, holding each up to see which one looked best.

I couldn't decide and I wanted to look absolutely perfect today. "Bella!" I called.

She was standing in my doorway in a split second. "What is it, Alice?"

"Which shirt should I wear?" I held both up.

She looked at both and thought. "I say, that one." She was pointing to the black My Chemical Romance shirt I was holding in my right hand.

She continued, "If you wear that with your purple skinny jeans and Converse, that would look totally awesome!"

I smiled. "Thanks Bella."

"No problem." She disappeared and I changed my outfit before styling my hair and reapplying my makeup, no black lipstick, just lip gloss.

I grabbed my backpack and then rushed downstairs. Jasper and Bella were already there. We were just waiting for Rose and Emmett.

Bella smiled. "You look great, Alice!"

"Thanks."

Emmett and Rosalie joined the group a few minutes later.

"Which car are we taking?" Bella asked.

"My jeep," Emmett replied.

We all piled into Emmett's jeep and he sped to school. I was excited to see Max today.

* * *

**A/N**: K, so this chapter wasn't as great as I would've liked it to be. But hopefully you like it!

**Disclaimer**: How many times do I have to say it? I. Own. Nothing.


	3. I Like Cheese

**(Jasper's POV)**

We got to school with fifteen minutes to spare. Alice went off to find Max and Emmett and Rosalie went to their classes. So it was just me and Bella.

We just leaned against the car, holding hands, until the bell rang.

"Ready for school?" Bella asked. She knows all the whirlwind of emotions gives me a headache sometimes.

"I should be fine."

We walked hand and hand onto the school campus. And I was immediately hit with a wave of various emotions: jealously, lust, excitement... It was worse than usual though. Today I didn't get a headache, I got a migraine!

"Everyone's especially excited today. You know why?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea."

With my vampire hearing, I heard some girl say, "Did you see the new guy? He is so fucking gorgeous!"

I told Bella, "New kid."

She rolled her eyes. "It's like when I first came to Forks."

I shook my head. "That was worse. Most guys were thinking about doing you."

She just blinked. "Are you serious?"

I laughed and let go of her hand, wrapping my arm around her waist instead. "Yeah. It was so bad that I almost kissed you."

A wave of love that came from Bella hit me. She smiled up at me. "I love you."

"I know you do. I'm an empath, remember?"

She laughed and we continued to walk to class. Bella and I had every class together.

A few girls sent Bella death glares and I tightened my grip around her waist.

When we got to our first class, I held the door open for Bella before going into the classroom myself.

We sat in our usual seats in the back and waited for class to get started.

But to my surprise, the teacher announced, "Students. As you may have heard, we have a new student at our school. Please welcome, Edward Cullen."

Bella hadn't been paying attention up until this point but when she heard his name, her head shot up.

It was Edward all right. What was he doing back? More importantly, what was he doing in school? Whenever he came back, he never enrolled in school. He would always leave soon enough.

A flurry of lust came from almost every girl in the classroom. And even a few guys too. The only one not really affected was Bella. She was just in shock.

Edward took a seat up front and class resumed as normal. Bella slid a note onto my desk.

_What the hell is he doing back?_

I read the note and scribbled back a reply. _I don't know. We'll ask him at lunch or something._

Bella just nodded as she crumpled up the note.

Lunch came quickly and Bella and I headed to the cafeteria. We have a few friends at this school, but Max is really the only one who sits with us.

We took our normal seats at the corner table. Alice and Max were already there. He didn't think it was weird that we never ate lunch because he never did either. He thought cafeteria food was disgusting and he never had time to make a lunch.

Alice and Max were deep in conversation.

I looked over at Bella, who was still in shock a little bit. I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Bells? Are you okay?"

She turned to look at me and blinked. "What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just surprised."

Max turned to us and asked, "Did you see the new guy?"

I nodded.

He asked Alice, "Any relation to you? He has the same last name."

Alice panicked. What was Edward's story? Was he telling people he was related to us?

Fortunately, Max wasn't really looking for an answer. "It's so annoying having to listen to every girl in class squeal over him." He rolled his eyes. "He's not even that cute."

Alice looked at him, confused. He laughed at her expression. "No, I'm _not_ gay. If I was, I wouldn't have asked you out. But I _am_ bi. You're okay with that, right?"

"Of course. That means we can hang out at the mall and point out cute guys!" Alice was back to being her old hyper self.

Max laughed. "Exactly. By the way, do you want me to pick you up on Friday? Or you wanna meet at the mall?"

"Whatever you wanna do."

He smiled. "Great. I'll pick you up around five."

Alice was ecstatic.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and before I knew it, the last bell rang.

Bella and I walked hand and hand out to the student parking lot. There was something there that wasn't there before, though. Edward's silver Volvo. So he came to school after we did.

On the ride home, Emmett asked, "So you think Edward's gonna stay for good this time."

I shrugged. "I guess. If he's enrolling in school, then he must be staying for at least an extended period of time."

Bella was deep in thought. "What are you thinking?" I asked her quietly.

She looked up at me. "Oh. Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing."

She sighed. "I just wonder if Edward's gonna still be jealous and still try to get me back. You know how well that worked out for all of us last time."

I hugged her and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I won't let anything like that happen again." I was referring to the time when Edward kissed her.

Bella relaxed but then panicked as another thought crossed her mind. She pulled back to look at me. "What if he tries to sabotage the wedding?"

Alice answered. "If he does, I'll kick his ass."

Bella let out a nervous laugh. "Ok."

I wrapped my arm around her and sent out a wave of calm. She instantly relaxed and smiled up at me. "Thanks Jazz."

"No problem, Bells."

We arrived at home soon enough and we all piled out of the car. I was interested to hear what Edward's explanation was.

He was playing piano when we entered the house. And he didn't stop, even though he knew we were there.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I could hear a piano before we even entered the house. It was Edward. He was playing my lullaby...

I stiffened as I recognized the song. Was he doing this intentionally?

I knew at that moment that Edward was still not over me.

I walked up to mine and Jasper's room with an overwhelming feeling of guilt threatening to consume me.

I collapsed onto the couch and sat there with my head in my hands. It wasn't long before Jasper was sitting next to me and pulling me into his arms. "What's the matter, Bella?"

"He's still not over me. He was playing the lullaby he wrote for me." I still had my head in my hands.

Jasper took my hands in his and gently moved them away from my face. Then he touched my face and forced me to look at him. "If he's not over you yet, that's his problem. And his inability to let go. Don't dwell on it."

All I could really focus on was his amazingly bright topaz eyes.

"Bella?" He suppressed a laugh. "Can you hear me?"

I blinked and forced myself to look away. "What? Oh yeah. I heard you. Don't dwell on it. Yeah. Got it."

He pulled me onto his lap and let out that laugh that he had tried to hold back. I couldn't help but laugh too as I rested my head on his shoulder. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't let Edward's problems become my own. I was happy with Jasper. And Edward would just have to move on.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I was sorta running out of ideas. So if you have any ideas, please let me know! And I have a new poll up on my profile so PLEASE VOTE! Otherwise I won't be able to update. It's about Alice and Max. And if you're wondering why I made Max bi, it was just kind of an idea that I got when I was remembering my friend and his ex-girlfriend. See, he's bi, and they would sit on a bench in the mall and point out cute guys. lol. So that's where that idea comes from. I'll try to update ASAP!

**Disclaimer**: I seriously own nothing! But my mom just bought me Twilight today! -squeals-. But no, I don't own anything...


	4. Max's Secret

**(Alice's POV)**

I had so much to do for this wedding! I needed to order Bella's dress, not to mention _my_ dress (none of us could have anything off the _rack_). Plus I also needed to plan out the guest list, and everything else that needed to go into planning this wedding! 

I sat Bella and Jasper down in the living room. "Ok, so I need a guest list," I explained. 

Bella said, "I don't want a big wedding. Plus, we couldn't have anyone from school come." 

"True. So, just the family?" 

"Yes." 

Jasper added, "And the Denali clan. I know they'd want to come."

I wrote this all down. "Ok, now where the hell are you gonna _have_ the wedding?" 

"We haven't decided yet," Bella answered. 

"Well you better decide fast," I said, a little irritated. The stress was getting to me. 

Jasper, noticing my change in emotions, said, "Alice _calm down_! We can't have the wedding until at least winter break anyways. If we're out of school for too long people would get suspicious." 

That just made me panic more. "Winter break? That's weeks away!"

Bella reached over the couch and put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down. We're not having the wedding until at least the spring. Is that better?" 

I took a few calming, unneeded breaths and nodded. Bella smiled. "Now don't you have a date to get ready for?" 

I jumped up. "That's today?" 

Jasper looked amused. "Yeah. It's Friday." 

I glared and stuck my tongue out at him before grabbing Bella's hand and dragging her to my room. 

She sat on my bed while I tossed clothes out of my closet, trying to decide what to wear. 

Bella suggested, "Why don't you wear that cute babydoll tee you have with those new skinny jeans you bought?" 

I froze and then smiled. "You. Are. A. Lifesaver!" I told Bella. I heard her laugh from outside my closet. 

I put on what she suggested, my pink and black hounds-tooth print babydoll tee and my new skinny jeans. 

I came out of the closet and modeled it for Bella. She thought for a minute before getting up and walking into my closet. She came out with a shirt. She tossed it to me. "Doesn't look casual enough. Wear this instead." 

I looked at the shirt. It was my favorite black Adeline Street ribbed tank top. I put it on before Bella tossed something else at me. It was another Adeline Street garment. A pink cardigan. Perfect! 

I threw the cardigan on and stood in front of my mirror. I liked it.

Bella handed me the one thing to complete the outfit. Shoes. Specifically my old traditional beat up Chuck Taylors. Normally, I never let shoes get this beat up, but these were too awesome to throw out. Plus Chucks always looks better beat up and faded. I've had my collection of Converse since the late eighties. 

I quickly laced up my shoes before fixing my hair and reapplying my makeup. 

I turned to Bella. "How do I look?" 

"Fantabulous!" 

I laughed. Bella never said stuff like 'fantabulous'. That was _my_ thing. 

I was about to leave the room but Bella stopped me. "Alice. Be careful." 

I nodded. "I will. I'll tell him I ate before he picked me up and I'll be extra careful to block out my visions unless we're in the theater." 

She smiled and hugged me. "Good luck." 

I hugged her back. "Thanks." 

We heard the doorbell ring and we both ran to answer it, so at least one of us could get there before Emmett did (where he would say something _really_ embarrassing). 

I got to the door first and opened it. The rest of the family had come to see who it was, minus Edward. All he ever did nowadays was stay holed up in his room. 

Max looked a little intimidated at the amount of people standing in the doorway, but he got over it quickly and smiled at me. "Hey Alice." 

I smiled back and opened the door wider to let him in. "Hey Max."

He stepped inside and looked around. "Wow. This place looks even bigger when it's not packed with people." 

I laughed and led him and everyone else to the living room. Esme, who was always the polite one, asked him, "Can I get you something to drink, Max?" 

"Oh. Uh. No thank you." He looked so cute! His normally black and bleached hair was now black and red, and still spiky. And he was wearing a Rancid shirt with skinny jeans and Converse that were more beat up than mine. His look was completed with heavy eyeliner and a faded black hoodie with various band patches sewn on the back. 

Everyone sat down in the living room: Rosalie and Emmett on the floor, Max and I on one couch, Esme and Carlisle on the other, and Bella and Jasper sitting next to me. 

Carlisle, acting like my father, asked, "So, how late are you kids going to be out?" 

"Not that late. Maybe nine," Max answered nervously. "Does Alice have a curfew." 

Carlisle was about to say something but Esme cut him off. "No curfew. Just go out and have fun." 

Max and I stood up and left before Emmett could say anything embarrassing. But I still heard him say, "Use protection!" A moment of silence and then, "Ow!" I figured either Rosalie had hit him, or Bella had thrown something at him. 

I followed Max out the front door to his car. His eye caught my bright yellow 911 Turbo. Jasper and Bella bought it for me for Christmas last year. Max stopped in his tracks and pointed at the car. "Is that yours?" 

"Yep. I got it for Christmas last year." I smiled. 

"Damn. It's better than my crappy car." He looked over at his beat up Camaro. 

I shrugged. "Well, at least you can say you have a 'Bitchin Camaro'." 

He laughed. "You like The Dead Milkmen?" 

"I love 'em!" 

We continued to walk to his car. I had to keep telling myself that he was human, to stop myself from running. 

He held the passenger door open for me and I got in the car. 

I was used to going fast, but I didn't really mind the slow speed. 

Max asked me, "Wanna talk? Or listen to music?" 

"How 'bout both?" 

He laughed. "That works too." He fiddled around with the sound system for a minute. The band he picked was The Sex Pistols. Then he lowered the volume enough so we could talk. 

"So... what movie do you wanna see?" 

I thought about it. "I dunno. That new romantic comedy looked good." 

"Cool. We'll see that then." 

We were silent for a few minutes before Max said shyly, "You look really nice, Alice." 

If I could, I probably would have blushed. "Aww. Thanks Max." 

We got to the mall in fifteen minutes. If I were driving, it would have taken five. 

Before I could get out myself, Max was opening my door for me. I stepped out of the car and smiled at him. "Thanks." 

"No problem." 

We walked inside the mall and headed for the theater. 

He paid for the tickets. 

"Um. You wanna get popcorn or something?" 

"Oh. No thanks. I already ate." 

He didn't say anything else. We just walked to the theater where the movie was showing. 

We found good seats in the back. 

While we waited for the movie to start, Max asked me, "So, who's your favorite band?" 

"Too many to list." 

He laughed. "Seriously. There's not _one_ band out there that completely changed your life?" 

I shook my head. 

"Well, for me it was The Sex Pistols." 

"Cool. The Sex Pistols are good." 

"Good? More like amazing!" 

I laughed. "True." Then I added, "So, you're a punk fan?" 

"Yep. And I've been into it my whole life. I had a mohawk up until I was four." 

"I can just picture that." 

We stopped talking as the movie started. 

Halfway through it, Max grabbed my hand. But something was off. He wasn't as warm as a human should be. But I didn't think anything of it. It was cold in the theater anyways. 

I smiled and focused on the movie. 

After it was over and we were out of the theater, Max asked me, "So... wanna walk around aimlessly for a while? Or do you wanna go home?" 

I knew I had a shopping addiction that I didn't want him to find out about so I said, "Maybe it would be better if you took me home." 

"Shopping addiction, huh?" 

"How did you-" 

"Jasper told me." 

I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna kill him." 

Max laughed. 

We walked hand and hand to the parking lot and just as he had before, he held my door open for me. He was so sweet! 

He held my hand the whole way back to the house too. But after he stopped the car in our driveway, he sighed and turned in his seat to look at me. "Alice, there's something I should tell you." 

"What?" 

"I know what you and your family are." 

I panicked. "W-what are you talking about?" 

"You're vampires." 

"That's-" 

He pressed his index finger against my lips, and I stopped talking. 

"Just let me explain," he said. He turned his face away from me and a second later looked back. There was something different though. One of his baby blue eyes was now bright red. He'd been wearing colored contacts. 

(A/N: I should totally cut this chapter off and leave you with a cliffie. But I'm not that mean)

I gasped. "You're..." 

He nodded. 

"And you drink..." I couldn't finish my sentence. 

"I try not to. But I can't do anything about it. I don't _want_ to be a murderer." The look on his face was heartbreaking. I wasn't the empath. But I could feel his pain and torment. 

"Do you have a family?" 

He shook his head. "I don't even have a house." 

I got an idea. "You can stay with us! We're vegetarians." 

He raised an eyebrow at me. I explained, "We only hunt animals. That's why our eyes are golden." 

He nodded, finally understanding. I told him, "C'mon. Let's go talk to Carlisle." I got out of the car and ran up to the house, Max not far behind. 

The rest of the family was waiting. Edward must have told them my thoughts. Wait. Edward was out of his room? 

He _was_ out of his room, and his eyes were black with fury. "You're letting a human blood drinker stay with us?" He hissed. 

Carlisle stepped in between us. "Let's not fight about this. Come on, let's go into the living room to talk." 

Max was scared and refused to let go of my hand. I didn't mind. 

There was a subtle change in the emotional atmosphere as we all settled down in the living room. Jasper was using his gift. 

Carlisle turned to Max. "How long ago were you changed?" 

"Five years ago, in Northern California. It happened on a family trip to Yosemite. I got bitten while some vampire was hunting. I managed to get away somehow." 

"So, the venom was left to spread?" 

"Yeah. And I isolated myself from civilization for years until I gained enough self-control to be back in the human world again." 

"How did you survive?" 

Max looked down, suddenly ashamed. I squeezed his hand reassuringly. Finally, Max muttered, "Stray hikers." 

"And you don't like drinking human blood?" 

"I hate it." 

Carlisle thought about it. "We'll let you stay with us. It shouldn't be too hard to keep the secret. You keep wearing your contacts and keep telling people your usual story and we'll have no problems." 

Max let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you _so_ much, Dr. Cullen." 

Carlisle smiled, "Please. Call me Carlisle." 

Esme stood up and moved to sit down next to Max. She gave him a hug and kissed his forehead. "Welcome to our family, Max. I don't believe I ever properly introduced myself. I'm Esme." 

"Nice to meet you." 

Max looked over at Edward, who said stiffly, "I'm Edward." 

I thought, _Don't be such a bitch, Edward!_

He glared at me. 

Esme ignored us and told Max, "I hope you like it here." 

He said, "I'm sure I will. And thanks again." He smiled at me and gave my hand a squeeze. 

I smiled back at him. "Anytime."

* * *

**A/N**: Most of you wanted a chapter about Alice and Max's date. So here it is. Send me nice reviews! And The Dead Milkmen reference was the whole "Bitchin' Camaro" thing, in case you didn't get that. 

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Just Max. lol. 


	5. Edward's Secret

**(Max's POV)**

It was surreal, this whole experience. I got a home, a family, and a new diet in one night. 

My thoughts were interrupted by Alice asking me, "Want a grand tour of the house?" 

I smiled. "That sounds great. Lemme just get something real quick." I dashed out to my car and opened the trunk and pulled out a coffin shaped guitar case, a pair of drumsticks, and a backpack that I kept everything in. Then I raced back to the house. 

Alice eyed the case in my right hand. "You play guitar?" 

I shook my head. "Bass. And drums." I didn't own a drum kit, but I tapped out beats on anything in front of me, like tables or the dashboard if I was in my car. 

"Cool." She led the way upstairs. The mansion was three stories tall, and very clean. 

She stopped in front of a room on the third floor. "This is my room." She opened the door and led the way inside. 

The walls were painted in a checkerboard pattern, black and lavender; and the ceiling was painted a solid lavender. The carpeting was also purple, but a darker shade. 

I looked around. "Nice room." 

"Thanks. You can just put your stuff here." She pointed to a spot in the middle of the floor. 

I set my stuff down just as Bella and Jasper were walking past the open doorway. Jasper stopped and pointed to my case. "You play guitar?" 

"Nope. Bass." 

"Cool. Can I check it out?" 

"Sure. Go for it, dude." 

He entered the room and opened the case. Bella was leaning against the doorframe. "You play bass too?" 

"It's pretty much the same as playing guitar," he answered with a shrug. 

I asked Bella, "You play anything?"

She said, "I can kinda play guitar." She nodded towards Jasper. "He's the real musical genius." 

Jasper was now kneeling on the ground with the bass on his lap. "Nice bass." 

"Yeah I know." It was an awesome Ibanez bass with a red glossy finish and the best pickups known to man. It was my pride and joy. I had saved up the two hundred bucks to buy it two years ago. Back when I was still living in the United States. 

Jasper started playing the bass line to "Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds" by The Beatles. (A/N: One of my favorite bass lines)

I told him, "You're pretty good." 

He smiled. "Thanks. I'm better at guitar though." 

Alice said, "I wish I played something." 

I laughed. "I could teach you how to play drums." 

Her eyes lit up. "Would you?" 

"Of course." 

She threw her arms around me. I was shocked, but I got over it quickly and hugged her back. 

Jasper put the bass back in its case and backed out of the room with Bella close behind. "We'll just leave you two alone," he said before closing the door.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

Max, a vampire? This was way too weird. How did I not notice it? 

Jasper gave me a sideways glance. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh. Nothing. Just about how weird this all is." 

"Yeah. It _is_ pretty weird..." 

"How did we not notice it?" 

"Because _everyone_ at that school is as pale as us, and _no one_ eats there because the cafeteria food sucks." 

He had a point. 

We got to our room on the second floor. I opened the door but before I took another step, Jasper picked me up bridal style. 

I squealed in surprise but then smiled and rested my head on his shoulder as he carried me into the room. 

We went on a hunting trip the next day, so that Max could transition as quickly as possible to the new diet. The only one who didn't accompany us was Edward. I was starting to worry about him. All he ever did was stay locked up in his room listening to music, and when he did come out (for school), I would notice his eyes getting gradually darker. He'd let them go to pitch black. 

"What're you thinking about?" I heard Jasper's voice in my ear. 

I jumped slightly and turned my attention away from the car window. We were speeding past trees and mountains on our way to Ohio to find a good hunting spot. 

Jasper, Alice, Max, and I had taken Emmett's Jeep. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme were taking the Mercedes. 

I looked over at Jasper, who was looking at me concerned. He could feel me worrying. 

He repeated his question. "What are you thinking about?" 

I sighed. "Edward. I'm getting worried about him. Have you seen how dark his eyes are? What if someone at school cuts themselves. What if he kills them?" I didn't want to have to move and I didn't want innocent people to die. 

I was really starting to freak out, and Jasper put a hand on my shoulder to make the calming effect stronger. 

It was working. The fear was almost nonexistent. Jasper asked, "Better?" 

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder as he stroked my hair. I felt him kiss the top of my head. "He'll be fine. Nothing's gonna happen." 

I believed him. 

"I love you, Jasper," I breathed, inhaling his sweet scent. 

He kissed the top of my head again. "I love you too, Bella." 

"We're here!" Alice said. 

Max laughed. "Way to ruin the moment for them, Alice." 

Jasper and I laughed and got out of the car. Alice and Max were with us seconds later. 

In about a minute, the rest of the family pulled up in the Mercedes. We were in a clearing, surrounded by trees on all sides. But I could smell an array of animal blood: bears, birds, rabbits, deer... Just like with humans, animals' blood smelled differently depending on the animal. Bear blood was the sweetest, which is the reason why Emmett loved it so much. Deer blood was saltier, but my favorite by far. 

I looked at Max, who's eyes had darkened considerably at the smells. "You ready?" I asked. 

He nodded. 

We followed the others out into the middle of the clearing so Carlisle could tell Max what to do. 

"Hunting animals is much different than hunting humans. Animals are faster, and their senses are much stronger," Carlise said. 

I could tell Max wasn't really listening. He was twitching, eager to sink his teeth into his next meal. 

Eventually it all became too much for him. Before Carlisle finished his speech, Max was charging into the forest to hunt. 

We all looked at each other and then charged after him. Alice, being the quickest among us, caught up to him first. He had caught a rabbit and proceeded to snap its neck and drink its blood, not spilling a drop. 

When he was done, he looked up at everyone, who was staring at him curiously. He was a natural! It had taken me much longer to master those kinds of hunting skills. 

Carlisle got over the shock the quickest. "Good job, Max. I see I don't really need to teach you anything. Do you feel any desire to still drink human blood?"

Max shook his head, smiling proudly. 

The rest of the hunting trip passed by seemingly fast, when in reality, we had been gone for a day and a half. Eventually we were on our way back home. But I noticed something. Jasper had a smile plastered on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes. Something was wrong. "Jazz? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. Why do you say that?" 

"You just look depressed." 

"I'm not," he insisted. 

I dropped the subject, but I was still wondering. 

When we got home, Alice realized that Max only own two pairs of jeans and three shirts and dragged him to the mall before it closed. Carlisle went off to the hospital to work the night shift, and Rosalie and Emmett went for a walk. It was just Esme, me, and Jasper in the house. Oh wait, Edward was here too. 

I dragged Jasper up to our room and shut the door. "Ok. Almost everyone's gone. Now tell me what's wrong." 

He didn't say anything. All he did was walk over to the couch and flop down on it, his head in his hands. 

I walked over to his silently and sat next to him, resting my hand on his back. "Jazz? What's wrong? Come on. You can tell me." 

He finally looked up. "Max transitioned so easily to this lifestyle." 

"And...?" I pressed. 

He sighed. "It just makes me feel weaker than I already do." 

I was surprised. Of course Jasper's had issues with self-control in the past, but was it still that difficult for him? 

I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. But you need to give yourself more credit. You haven't killed anyone." 

"Yeah. But there's still the temptation." 

"Jasper, don't beat yourself up about it. No one's perfect. Not even vampires. So what? You have a harder time with temptation. Considering your past, I'd say that that's a good thing. This shows how far you've come." I kissed his neck. 

I felt him relax finally. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. "You know, you help me out more than you probably realize," he said. 

I smiled. "Glad I could help." Then I pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

**(Edward's POV. When everyone else is hunting)**

The house was silent as I stalked through the main room with my laundry basket, since everyone else had gone hunting. Even vampires needed to wash their clothes. 

"Now I can get my laundry done without being bothered." 

I entered the laundry room in the basement and Bella's sweet fragrant, floral scent filled my senses. Her laundry basket sat in the corner waiting to be attended too. 

I tried to ignore it as I dumped my clothes in the empty washing machine and added too much detergent, hoping the lavender scent would overpower Bella's. 

"This is worse than having to resist the smell of her blood," I muttered as I pressed the start button and the machine lurched into motion. 

I started to leave the room when I saw one of Bella's tank tops lying in the doorway. 

"I should put this back in the basket for her..." As I picked it up, I realized it was the same tank top Alice bought her for Christmas five years ago. 

My lust increased as I pictured her wearing it with the jeans I saw on top of the pile of clothes in her basket. If I were still human, an image like that would have made me red all over. 

I grabbed three of Bella's tank tops that she had multiples of and ran back to my room, unlocking the door. I walked over to my desk where I keep my work in progress projects. After gently placing the tank tops on my desk, I walked back over to the door and relocked it.

I flipped on the lights, revealing hundreds of photographs of varying sizes plastered on my once plain white walls. Each and every one of them was of Bella that I had taken with care when she wasn't paying attention, many of which were from the years when I was "gone". In reality, I was just in the next town over and I'd sneak over to watch Bella as she performed daily tasks, such as brushing her hair and picking out which clothes to wear for the day, all the things I took for granted when I was dating her. In a few of the pictures, I photoshoped myself in where Jasper originally was. 

I popped a CD into my stereo, the CD I made Bella for her birthday, the one that started with her lullaby. Then I removed a large wooden chest from my closet. 

I opened it carefully moved napkins with that Bella had used to blot her lipstick or gloss on, random notes that she'd written, and things of the like. Then I pulled out a life sized bust of her that I'd sculpted. I was currently in the process of covering the face and neck of it in skin toned latex, to make it feel and look like human Bella's face. I was also weaving real human hair into the scalp of the bust. 

Hours went by as I finished covering the face and neck. I didn't work at my maximum speed, I was more likely to mess up. And I didn't want to mess up one single detail on her beautiful face. 

Another several hours went by as I finished up the hair. 

I removed a red velvet drawstring bag and emptied the contents of it onto my desk. It contained exact replicas of every piece of makeup Bella owned, bought from the exact same stores. 

I applied lip gloss to my sculpture's lips, the same shade Alice had picked out for Bella. Then I applied false lashes, even though Bella didn't wear them. But the bust needed some form of eyelashes. 

After that was done, I applied my Bella's favorite shade of eyeshadow to the sculpture's eyelids and then put one of the tank tops on it. 

"Look Bella, I got you some tank tops so you can change every day." I kissed the bust lightly on the forehead. "Aren't you glad you left Jasper and came back to me?" ...

"No of course I'm not made at you for dating him. He was just manipulating your emotions."...

"I love you too, Bella." I stroked the statue's hair.

* * *

**(Max's POV. When they got back from hunting)**

I could hear Edward talking to someone from his attic room as I entered Alice's room to get what little money I had. His room is right above hers. I don't know what's wrong with the guy, but he gives me the creeps. At school, he's always staring at Bella like if he looked away for even a second, she'd die. 

That's what made me run around to the back of the house and climb the tree next to Edward's room. I peered through his window and saw his walls covered in pictures of Bella. Her getting dressed, brushing her hair, laughing, smiling, kissing Jasper (although Jasper had been photoshoped out and replaced with Edward)... And that wasn't the worst part. 

I saw Edward talking to a bust sculpture of Bella, and he even bent down and made out with it! 

I let out a gasp and Edward looked up at me. He let out a low growl and gave me a look that said, 'Tell _anyone_, and I'll kill you.' And I knew that he could too. 

I nodded quickly, scared shitless, and jumped down to the ground. I ran as fast as I could back to Alice. 

She was leaning against her car, waiting for me. She broke into a grin when she saw me. "Hey Max! Ready to go shopping?" 

I managed to plaster a smile on my face and nod. But I was thinking, Geez, that was so freaky!

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, freaky stalker!Edward... the idea just popped into my head and it fit, so I wrote it. Well, actually Sam did. She wrote all of Edward's POV and the last bit in Max's POV too. So, thanks Sam! Yeah, I know Edward's way OOC, but just go with it. 

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the character Max. 


	6. Insert Title Here

**(Max's POV)**

I was able to shove the Edward incident to the back of my mind and just focused on talking to Alice.

"So, how old were you when you were changed?" She asked.

"Nineteen."

"Where'd you live?"

"Oakland," I said with a smile, remembering the music scene. "I used to sneak out of the house to see shows at Gilman. What about you? How old were you?"

"I don't remember my human life. But I did some research. My name was Mary Alice Brandon and I lived in Biloxi, Missouri in 1901. I got sent to an asylum, for having visions..." (A/N: I'm going off of memory here. So I'm not sure if that year is right)

"You're physic?"

"Yeah. And Edward can read minds. And Jasper's an empath. He can feel and manipulate the emotions around him."

"Cool." I was scared shitless once again. Edward could read minds? Fucking shit! Now I definitely couldn't tell Alice anything.

But I did say, "So, yeah, Edward really seems to like Bella..."

Alice rolled her eyes. "He needs to get over her. He was dating her when she was still human and left her. Jasper was the one who kept her sane, and now their together. And they're getting married!" Her eyes lit up.

"I take it you're the wedding planner," I said, slightly amused.

"Yep! And I have so much to do!"

"I could help," I offered.

She turned to look at me. "Really? You would do that?"

I smiled. I couldn't help but smile when I was with Alice. She was just so full of life and energy. "Of course I'll help!"

"Thanks, Max. You're the best."

Alice drove to a mall in the United States, telling me they had better stores.

About an hour later, she stopped the car at a huge mall, and dragged me inside. "Where do you usually shop?" She asked.

"Hot Topic."

"Off to Hot Topic!" She pulled me by the hand towards the store and I couldn't help but laugh. And I couldn't help but notice how tiny she was! She was thin in the extreme, and at her full height she only came up to just below my shoulder. I'm pretty short compared to Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, only about five foot seven.

We got to the store and Alice went crazy! In a few minutes, my arms were full of band shirts and skinny jeans. "Um. Alice. I don't have the money to pay for all of this."

"Don't worry. I'm paying."

I shrugged and let her go crazy again. By the time we left the mall, I had twenty band shirts (all punk bands), and ten different pairs of skinny jeans. And a new pair of Converse. My current ones have holes in the sides and the soles are starting to wear out. Alice also bought me a pair of black and red checkered Vans slip-ons, new eyeliner, and five different hoodies. And she bought a shitload of stuff for herself too.

"Carlisle doesn't mind you spending all this money?" I asked, surprised, as we walked back out to the car.

"Not at all. He's the best doctor probably in the whole world and he gets a raise almost every week. And we don't spend money on any food or stuff like that. So that gives me even more money to spend."

"Cool." I'd never had that much money. I was working part-time at a record store in downtown Berkley, and skating and going to shows in my free time. All my money went into hair dye, tickets for shows, tattoos, piercings, and band shirts. I was trying to get a band together too when I was changed.

Alice asked me, "So, how can you get piercings if we're rock solid?"

I laughed. "I got these before I was changed. I have a few tattoos too."

"Nice."

"Yeah. I know." I pulled up the sleeve of my hoodie, showing off the star tattoo I had there.

"Wow."

Alice stopped in front of the house. We didn't get out of the car though. Just sat there in comfortable silence.

Alice was the one to break the silence. "Hey Max?"

"Yeah Alice?"

"I really like you."

"I really like you too." It was true. I think I might even be in love with her.

"No, I mean, I think I love you."

"I was just thinking the same thing." I turned to smile at her.

"You were?"

I nodded. And then, feeling more courageous than I ever have, I leaned over, and pressed my lips to hers.

I felt her freeze up, and then relax as she returned the kiss and pulled me closer.

I don't know how long the kiss lasted- seconds, minutes, or even hours- but it was the best one of my life. I pulled back and looked into Alice's eyes. She was smiling. "That was amazing."

"Yeah. It was," I agreed. "Should we go inside the house?"

She laughed. "Yeah. I guess we should."

We got out of the car and started walking to the house at a human pace, holding hands.

But then I let go of Alice's hand and wrapped my arm around her waist. She smiled up at me and I bent down and kissed the tip of her nose.

We reached the front door within a few minutes, since we were walking slower than even most humans.

We made our way to the living room, where Jasper and Emmett were battling it out on Guitar Hero III, while Rosalie and Bella watched. Alice and I sat down next to Bella on the couch.

I asked, "Hey. Can I play winner?"

Jasper answered, without turning from the screen. "Sure thing. Just let me kick Emmett's ass."

They were playing "Holiday In Cambodia" by The Dead Kennedys on expert, and I couldn't help but sing along. "You're a star-belly sneech. You suck like a leech. You want everyone to act like you. Kiss ass while you bitch, so you can get rich. But your boss gets richer off you. Well you'll work harder with a gun in your back. For a bowl of rice a day. Slave for soldiers 'til you starve. Then your head is skewered on a stake..."

They finished the song and then Emmett turned to look at me. "How the hell can you even understand that?"

I shrugged. "I know the Dead Kennedys. My turn."

Jasper beat Emmett so Emmett gave up his controller and passed it to me. "Which song?" I asked Jasper.

"Your choice."

I picked "Story of My Life" by Social Distortion. I've always been really good at Guitar Hero, and Jasper was probably better.

We both started singing this time. "Well high school, seemed like such a blur. I didn't have much interest in sports or school elections and in class, I dreamed all day. Of a rock and roll weekend. And the girl in the front of the room. So close yet so far you know she never seemed to notice tht this silly, school-boy crush, wasn't just pretend..."

Jasper won, just like I knew he would, even if it was by just a few points.

"I am the master of Guitar Hero!" He proclaimed, holding his controller above his head.

We all laughed at him. But then Alice got really still and stared off into space, I'm guessing she was having a vision.

After it was over, she broke into a grin. "Max, Jasper. I need to talk to both of you in private."

She grabbed both of our hands and dragged us out to the forest behind the house, out of earshot from everyone else.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I wondered what Alice had seen, but knew I didn't need to worry. It was something good.

I smiled and watched Emmett try to play "Raining Blood" by Slayer on expert on Guitar Hero. He kept messing up at the bridge.

"Fuck!" He cursed and threw the controlled down after failing the song for the third time. "Fuck this shit." Then he went upstairs, with Rosalie following close behind.

I switched off the game and turned off the TV while I waited for Jasper, Alice, and Max to get back.

I could faintly hear the chords and notes that formed the lullaby Edward wrote me coming from upstairs. He'd been listening to that CD he made me on repeat for hours.

I was really worried about him...

"Are you worried about Edward again?" Jasper's voice in my ear brought me out of my thoughts.

I turned to see Jasper sitting on the couch next to me. He was looking at me questioningly. "Were you?"

"Yeah," I admitted.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry about him. He's fine." But there was something else. Something he wasn't telling me. I could hear it in his voice.

* * *

**A/N**: Ooooh, cliffie! XD and some fluff thrown in for good measure. Ok, so the songs used were "Holiday In Cambodia" by The Dead Kennedys and "Story of My Life" by Social Distortion. And I guess you could count "Raining Blood" by Slayer... but yeah, all show up on Guitar Hero 3.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the character Max.


	7. I Think I'm Cracking Up

**(Jasper's POV)**

I knew something was going on with Edward. He was more distanced than I'd ever seen him, not coming out of his room, not feeding, not doing _anything_... 

His emotions were all over the place, but mostly teetered from lusting after Bella, to apathetic and moody. 

I hope he doesn't do anything crazy...

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

Two weeks came and went, and soon it was time for everyone to go hunt. Only I had gone hunting the day before. I needed to. I was planning something. 

"Are you sure you wanna stay here alone?" Jasper asked me for the hundredth time today. 

"Yes. I'm sure. I'll be fine. Now go! Your eyes are getting darker by the minute." 

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me close. "I'll miss you."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "I'll miss you too. But I'll be fine. There's plenty of stuff to do here." I kissed his neck. 

He pulled back to look at me. "I love you." 

I stood on tiptoe to kiss him. "And I love you. Now go. Max is getting all twitchy." It was true too. Whenever Max was thirsty, he couldn't stand still, and normally had to miss a few days of school before a hunting trip. 

Jasper gave me one last kiss before following everyone else out to the cars. I watched them drive off, and then shut the door. I took a deep breath and then did what I had planned to do. 

I walked up to Edward's attic room.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

I found myself home alone once again while everyone else hunted. Or so I thought... 

I heard someone knocking on my door and stiffened. "Who is it?" I asked. 

A moment of silence and then, "Um... it's Bella. Can I come in?"

I smiled. "Hold on!" I ran to cover up the walls with thick fabric. Everyone thinks it's for "good acoustics", but it was really to hide my work of art. Then I quickly stowed the bust in it's hiding place in my closet. 

Moments later, I was staring into the face that had haunted my thoughts. 

"Bella!" I gasped. If it was possible, she had grown even more breathtakingly beautiful in the last few weeks, wearing a simple tank top and jeans. "What can I do for you? Come in, please. Have a seat." I gestured to my black leather couch. The room seemed to glow as she walked in. 

"I uh, needed to talk to you." She looked even more gorgeous when she was nervous. I was reminded of the blush that used to paint her perfect cheeks when she was human. She continued. "I'm worried about you." She watched me close the door and took a seat next to her. I noticed that she scooted away just slightly, trying to play it off as coincidence. 

"Your eyes are getting so dark. It can't be healthy to put off hunting for so long." 

So she noticed. 

"What if you kill someone?" That was my Bella. Always concerned about others. 

I laughed quietly and reached out to grab her hand. She stiffened and I saw her eyes flash as she looked at me uncomfortably. 

"Don't worry. I have control over my blood lust. And I would never hurt you intentionally, you know that." She looked at me, confusion written on her face. I continued. "It's just that right now, I can't control myself around you anymore." 

Her eyes widened. And I was amazed at the sort of sick satisfaction I got out of that. "What are you-"

She was cut off by my lips on hers as I forced myself on top of her.

* * *

**(Alice's POV)**

I slammed on the brakes as I was hit with a vision. Edward. Bella. Edward on top of Bella. Bella-

"Noooo!" 

"What!? What the hell did you see, Alice? Did something happen to Bella?" Jasper was frantic as I came out of the vision, shaking. 

"It's Bella. She's in trouble. Edward-" That was all I got out before Jasper out of the car and running faster than any of us could, Emmett hot on his heels. Rosalie followed next. Max was the only one who stayed. He got out of the car and ran over to my side, reaching over me to turn off the engine. 

I felt him lift me into his arms and set me down on the ground. "What's wrong with Bella?" He asked. 

I couldn't stop shaking and sobbing. Max didn't force an answer out of me and just held me close until I calmed down. But I couldn't get that vision out of my head. "We have to go after them." 

Max nodded and took my hand. "Can you run?" 

I nodded. But I was too shaken and didn't get far. Max told me, "Get on my back." 

I jumped on his back and locked my arms and legs around him tightly. "Hold on." And then he was running. Along the way, he reached into my pocket for my cell phone and called the others.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

"Edward! Stop! Please!" My pleading did no good. He was overpowering me, and I couldn't get him off me. 

His lips found my own again and I kept them closed tightly, as his tongue probed my lips. I squeezed my eyes shut as his hand slid under my shirt. I prayed that Alice saw something. Or that Jasper could sense my fear and was on his way to save me. I had to believe that he would save me. Otherwise Edward would win. 

He gave up on kissing me, due to my lack of response and I screamed bloody murder, hoping someone would hear me. 

I regained movement as Edward was pulled off of me by someone. I looked over at my savior. It was Emmett, who had broke down the door.

Jasper was also there. "Bella! get out of here!" He pleaded. 

I tried to remember how to move, but couldn't get over the shock quickly enough. When I still hadn't moved in a few moments, Jasper was picking me up and running with me to our room, locking the door behind him. I tried to drown out the sounds of Emmett and Edward fighting. 

Jasper set me down. "Bells? Are you okay?" 

I shook my head and clung to him tightly, wanting to be as close as possible. I felt safe with Jasper. 

He pulled me close and held me while I dry sobbed on his shoulder. 

I could feel the calming waves he produced, but they did little good at the moment. 

I felt him kiss the top of my head. "Shhh. Bella. It's okay now. You're safe." 

I let another sob escape as the past events played out in my head. That was the first time I'd ever been truly scared of Edward. I couldn't get the look in his eyes out of my mind. That crazed, possessed look... 

The noises from upstairs ceased. 

"How'd you know?" I managed to choke out. 

"Alice had a vision." 

It was at that moment that I truly appreciated my sister's gift. 

"I love you, Jasper." I sniffed. 

His arms tightened around me. "I love you too, Bells." 

My sobs quieted and we just stood there in silence. I was so glad that Jasper was here, with me. 

"Jazz?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Sing to me." 

He thought for a minute before he sang quietly in my ear, "Take my hand, tonight. Let's not think about tomorrow. Take my hand, tonight. We can find someplace to go. 'Cause our hearts are locked forever. And our love will never die. Take my hand, tonight. One last time..."

I let my eyes fluttered closed as I lay my head on his chest, breathing in his scent, and focusing on his voice. Jasper's voice has almost more of a calming effect on me than his ability does. 

There was a knock on the door, and I jumped, afraid of it being Edward. 

Jasper's arms tightened around me once again, protectively. "Who is it?" He called. 

"It's Max. And Alice." Max's voice. 

"And Esme and Rosalie," Esme added. 

Jasper reached over and unlocked the door, letting everyone in. 

But it wasn't Alice, Esme, or even Max who inquired about my well-being first. They never got a chance. I was as surprised as everyone else was when Rosalie asked frantically, "Bella? Are you okay? Did you hurt you?" 

I blinked. "Wha...? No. I'm fine. Emmett and Jasper got there in time." 

She breathed a sigh of relief before exiting the room. 

After she left, Alice started rambling a mile a minute. "I can't believe he would _do_ something like that. That's so unlike him..." I couldn't understand what else she said, even with my vampire hearing. 

After a minute of this, with Alice on the verge of going hysterical, Max grabbed her shoulders, and she stopped talking. "Alice. Calm down. Bella's okay now." 

"Yeah, I am," I assured Alice. "Now that you guys are here."

There was something that was nagging at me ever since I heard no sounds coming from upstairs. "What happened to Edward?" 

Esme responded. "He gave up on fighting Emmett once Carlisle arrived. He's trying to talk to him, but it's not working." 

At least no one had gotten hurt. I would hate to think what Edward and Emmett could have done to each other...

Jasper led me over to the couch and sat down with me on his lap. Esme took a seat on the arm of the couch, and Max and Alice sat on the floor. 

Then Alice had a vision. When she came out of it, she said, "Edward's leaving." 

I was relieved to here this. But I also knew that some sort of family meeting would take place. 

I was right. Someone knocked on the door. It was Carlisle. "Family meeting downstairs. It's important." 

We all looked at each other before making our way downstairs. Jasper refused to let me go for even a minute though, and carried me. I didn't mind in the least. 

Everyone else was assembled in the living room as we entered. 

Once everyone was seated, Carlisle started talking. "We have a few major issues at hand here. But first," he turned to me. "Are you alright, Bella?" 

I nodded and leaned against Jasper's chest as he held me on his lap.

Carlisle continued. "Edward? What has gotten into you?" 

Edward stiffened. He wasn't going to talk. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Max twitching, and not because he was thirsty. He knew something. 

Everyone noticed. Esme asked, "Max? Are you alright, dear?" 

He didn't answer. He just tapped his foot nervously and then started drumming his fingers on his thigh. 

Eventually, he blurted out, "Edward's obsessed with Bella!" 

The look Edward shot at Max screamed, 'I'm going to kick your ass.'

* * *

**A/N**: Oooooh! What's gonna happen next? Well you're just gonna have to wait to find out! lol. But yeah, so I'd like to thank my friend Sam once again for helping me write Edward's, Alice's, and beginning of Bella's POV. Thanks Sam! = And the song used here was, "Take My Hand" by Simple Plan, 'cause I think it's a sweet song. Go listen to it! 

**Disclaimer**: -rolls eyes- We've been over this! I'm not Stephanie Meyer and the only character I own is Max! There? Happy?? lol. 


	8. Make Up Your Own Title

**(Max's POV)**

No one was surprised at my outburst, so I elaborated, despite Edward's glare. "No, I mean, he has like a million pictures of her plastered all over his walls. Pictures of her like brushing her hair and getting dressed in the morning. And he has this life-sized bust sculpture of her that he made!"

Edward let out a low growl and I was suddenly very aware of what he was capable of doing.

Two things happened in the next instant. Edward lunged at me, teeth bared, and not just Emmett, but Jasper as well, tackled him to the ground. In a few seconds, Edward stopped struggling, and I remembered Jasper's ability.

Once Edward was calm, Carlisle told him, "Edward. I'm afraid you're going to have to leave this household."

Edward didn't say anything. Just studied everyone's faces, probably reading their thoughts.

Then he stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I tried to process everything that had just happened.

Edward? Following me around with a camera? Watching me get dressed? It was a lot to take in, and for some odd reason, I could feel myself getting lightheaded.

The room started spinning, and then it went black.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

I saw Bella pass out and let go of Edward and rushed over to her. I looked at Carlisle. "What happened to her?"

"She's had a traumatizing experience. It was probably a lot to deal with. Even vampires can pass out if they suffer something detrimental enough. The same exact same thing happened to Rosalie after she was changed. Bella will be fine."

"Are you sure?" I picked Bella up gently.

"I'm positive. Why don't you bring her upstairs. I'll come check on her later."

I nodded and then carried Bella upstairs. She started to stir once I got to our room. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around, trying to piece together what had just happened. "Wha...? What happened?" She breathed.

"You passed out," I answered, setting her down on the couch.

"But, how?"

"I don't know exactly. Carlisle says it's not unheard of though." I moved to sit next to her on the couch. She crawled into my lap and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her securely.

We were silent for a minute, before I noticed Bella's emotions: guilt, sadness, and shock.

"Bells? What do you have to feel guilty about?"

She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. I moved one of my hands to stroke her hair. Eventually, Bella answered. "I can't help but feel like it's _my_ fault that Edward's gone crazy."

I rested my hand under her chin and made her look me in the eye. "Listen to me, Bella. None of this was your fault. You couldn't have prevented any of this. This is something he did to himself. Look at me." She'd looked away, but at my words she looked back at me, doubtful."Stop blaming yourself for everything that happens. It's never your fault. Do you understand that?"

She let what I said sink in and then nodded before resting her head on my shoulder again.

There was a knock on the door and Bella jumped slightly, once again afraid of it being Edward.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Carlisle. Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Carlisle opened the door and entered. "How is she?"

"She's fine. She woke up before I even made it to the room."

He smiled. "Great. How do you feel, Bella?"

"Fine. A little dazed, but overall I feel fine."

"You should feel a little dazed. This doesn't happen often for a vampire. Only after something very traumatic." I felt Bella shudder slightly in my arms as she remembered Edward's assault on her. Carlisle continued, "All I can say is take it easy for the next day or two. You've been through a lot." Then he left.

Seconds after Carlisle left, Alice and Max were standing in the doorway. "Is she okay?" Alice asked anxiously.

"I'm fine," Bella answered.

Alice's anxiety faded and was soon replaced by relief. She and Max stepped into the room, getting comfortable on the floor.

Bella asked Max, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

His emotions screamed guilt. He looked down at the ground. "I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of what Edward would do to me. He caught me spying on him. And I knew what he could and would do to me if I told."

"That seems like a valid reason," I said.

"It is," Bella agreed. "You did what I would have done in the same situation, Max."

"You're not mad at me?" He asked incredulously.

"No. She's not," I answered for her.

Bella tilted her head to smile at me before turning back to Max. "He's right. I'm not."

Max didn't say anything else about it and we just sat there in comfortable silence.

Another knock on the door brought us out of our individual thoughts. Alice stiffened, already knowing who it was. She let our a low hiss, and I knew it was Edward.

"Edward! Go away!"

He opened the door anyway and walked into the room. Bella stiffened in my arms and my arms tightened around her, drowning her in a wave of calm.

All eyes were on the bastard, who was carrying a suitcase and a large red wooden chest.

I saw Max's eyes widened as he stared at the chest, and I wondered if he knew what was in it.

Edward took a deep breath before saying, "I want to apologize to Bella."

She glared at at him and hissed. "If you think I'm gonna fucking forgive you after what you just did, you're delusional." Her fear was temporarily replaced by anger.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me."

"I don't care. Just go Edward. I don't wanna talk to you or see you ever again."

He left the room, defeated. Max was still terrified.

"Max? Are you okay?" Alice asked him.

He whispered, "That trunk. That red wooden chest he was carrying, I think that's where he keeps that sculpture he made. I saw a bunch of shit in there, like napkins with lipstick stains on 'em and notes and shit."

"Holy shit," Bella breathed. "He's more insane that I thought he was."

Alice asked, "What're we gonna do?"

I shook my head. "There's nothing we _can_ do. We can't send him to a mental hospital. He'd kill everyone, which would get us in trouble with the Volturi. The most we can do is kick him out of the house and hope that he doesn't do anything else."

Alice was uneasy with my suggestion. "But. There must be _something_ we could do! What if he goes and kills half of Canada? He's behaving like a crazy serial killer stalker!"

Max put a hand on her shoulder. "He's right, Alice. There's nothing else we can do. All we can do is hope that he's sane enough to keep himself under control."

Alice sighed. "I guess you're right. But I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"You can't think like that, Alice. You have to believe that he has some self-control," Bella told her.

"Okay. I'll try."

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

Everyone managed to put the Edward incident to the back of their minds and life resumed as normal. I knew it was especially hard for Esme to see Edward leave. For her, it was like losing another child. But she also knew that he couldn't stay, so she let him go.

Alice put all of her previous worries aside and put all her time and effort into planning the wedding.

She burst into mine and Jasper's room one Saturday while I was reading and Jasper, Max, and Emmett were out hunting. "We need to go dress shopping!"

I rolled my eyes. "Alice. It's just after Winter break. Do we _have_ to?"

"Of course we do! If we _don't_ go now, we'll all be stuck with something off the rack!" She shuddered.

"Well we can't have _anyone_ wearing something off the rack!" I said in mock horror. "Let's go."

I still hate shopping, but I've gotten over the 'people spending money on me' thing. And with Alice, shopping was actually, dare I say it, _fun._ I liked spending time with my best friend in the world. And there was rarely time for just us girls to hang out together now that she was with Max.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me outside to her yellow Porsche. It was her most prized possession, and she never let anyone else drive it. It was her baby. I was glad to see how much she loved it. It had been Jasper's idea to get it for her for Christmas.

And just because it's funny to see Alice pissed off, I said casually, "What would you do if, I don't know. I just... crashed this thing into a tree?"

She glared at me. "If you touch my baby you're dead!"

I laughed and assured her, "I would never touch your car!"

We waited for Rosalie, seeing as how she was a bridesmaid and we were looking for dresses for her and Alice as well as mine.

Seconds later, we were on our way to the nearest bridal store.

Rosalie and I are still not very close, but at least she doesn't completely avoid me anymore.

But I was interested to hear why she had been so concerned about me. So I asked. "Hey Rosalie?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Why were you so concerned about me? I thought you hated me."

"Oh... about that. Well, I suppose you should know."

"Know what?" I asked, turning my head to look at Rosalie in the back seat.

"Do you want me to tell her, Rose?" Alice offered.

"No. I'll tell her. You see Bella, the reason why Carlisle changed me is because I was raped."

I gasped. It was all making sense now.

Rosalie told me all about her human life, from the beginning, to the end when she was raped by her fiance. Rosalie finished her story with, "So you see, Bella. When I heard about what Edward had done it brought back all the memories. And I was furious that he would have the nerve to do something like that! I don't hate you, Bella. I was jealous. Of you as a human, that is. I guess I should have been nicer after you were changed, seeing as how it wasn't planned. But I was mad that you _wanted_ to one of us, you were willing to give up everything you had as a human. So, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It all makes a lot more sense now."

"I know we'll probably never be the best of friends, but I hope you can forgive me, and I'll try to be nicer."

"That sounds great." I smiled at her, and she gave me a small smile back.

* * *

**A/N**: What can I say except read and review? And yes, I _know_ vampires can't pass out. But it's fanfiction. So I figured, "fuck it. i'm gonna have Bella pass out"

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but Max.


	9. Wedding Plans

**(Bella's POV)**

I don't think I've ever tried on so many dresses in my entire life! We got to the store and immediately Alice started piling dresses into my arms. And Rosalie helped!

I came out of the dressing room wearing the last of the wedding dresses Rosalie and Alice had picked out. It was simple, no elaborate beading and only a few small lace accents. But overall it was just a plain floor-length halter dress.

Alice looked me over. "It's perfect!"

I was confused. I figured this was all just for reference. Alice of all people would _never_ let me wear something off the rack!

"You like it?" I asked. I wasn't complaining. It was just my style, not too fancy, and it was floor-length meaning I could wear flats...

Alice, after having a vision of me wearing flats, told me, "You are _not_ wearing flats! We're buying this dress and then we're going shopping for heels!"

"What about _your_ dresses? And what happened to ordering dresses?" I asked.

"We're getting ours specially made. Alice is anyways. She's short. And the designer stores are coming up soon. That's the only time Alice would _ever_ pick something off the rack," Rosalie explained.

"Oh."

Alice paid for the dress and then dragged me back out to the car with Rosalie not far behind.

And guess where Alice dragged us. To _New York City_!! We drove for at least a day and a half before we got there. Luckily it was the middle of winter. That meant cloud coverage.

While we were in New York, we found heels for me, tuxedos and suits for the guys (Alice knew they wouldn't be able to do it themselves), and dresses for Rosalie and Esme.

Rosalie's dress was strapless, floor-length, and looked amazing on her. But then again, everything looked amazing on Rosalie. The dress was anything but simple. It was apple red, with ruching around the waist. (A/N: Pics on my profile).

Esme's dress was a simpler, magenta halter, faux wrap dress. And I knew she would look stunning in it.

After we bought everything, I asked Alice, "Can we go home now?" I missed Jasper and knew he and everyone else were back from their hunting trip.

"Nope." Alice answered.

"Why?" I whined.

Rosalie laughed. "Because you still need a party dress, silly."

I rolled my eyes and sighed over dramatically. "Ok. Fine." I let them drag me to another designer store.

The dress they picked out was simple, like my wedding dress. It was knee-length, which meant shopping for yet another pair of heels, and a halter dress with an empire waist and an A-line construction on the skirt. And it was pool blue, which everyone always said looked good on me.

Finally, after _hours_ of shopping, we were on our way home. I _really_ missed Jasper. I didn't like being away from him for more than a few days. And he had been gone for almost a week.

After another day and a half of driving, we arrived home. I raced out of the car, eager to see my fiance again. He was waiting for me in the front hall, arms open.

I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. "I missed you."

I felt him smile against my neck before he kissed it, hugging me close to him. "I missed you too. What did you and Alice do while we were gone?"

"We went dress shopping... well, I should say wedding shopping. Alice picked out your tux. And Emmett's, Max's, and Carlisle's too. And then there was the dreaded shoe shopping!"

He laughed. "Yeah. I know how Alice gets about shoes."

I pulled back to look at him. "I'm glad I'm back."

He kissed me. "And I'm glad you're back too."

At that moment, Alice and Rosalie walked in with everything. "Geez Bella! You could've helped a little," Alice said in mock anger.

I laughed. "Sorry. But I missed Jazzy."

Alice laughed. "Okay. Good enough reason. I'm gonna go and say hi to Max." She danced up the steps to find Max, carrying most of the stuff we bought.

"And I'm gonna make sure Emmett doesn't burn down the house," Rosalie said before exiting the room with her stuff.

Once they left, Jasper asked, "So, do I get to see the dress?"

"Not 'til the wedding!" Alice called from upstairs.

I laughed. "You'd better listen to Alice."

"I don't wanna," he whined.

I laughed. "Fine. I'll show you the dress."

"No you won't!" Alice screamed. "Because I'm holding it hostage in my room!" I could hear Max laughing his ass off. And then he exclaimed, "Ow! What the fuck was that for?" I'm guessing Alice hit him.

"Sorry Jazz. Guess you're just gonna have to wait until the wedding," I told my soon-to-be husband.

He rolled his eyes. "Ok. Fine."

I decided to change the subject. "So, how was the hunting trip?"

"Good. Emmett got a little high off of bear blood. But-"

I interrupted. "It's _possible_ to get high off of blood?"

"For Emmett, anything is possible."

He had a point.

After catching each other up on everything we'd done that week, Jasper and I walked upstairs to our room hand and hand.

We were sitting on our leather couch, my head on his shoulder and his arm around my waist, in silence. I could hear someone playing drums upstairs.

"Alice got a drumset?" I asked.

"Yeah. Max bought it for her. I guess he's teaching her now."

"Cool."

He turned to look at me. "I barely ever hear you play guitar anymore."

I sighed. "Yeah. I should get back into it..."

"Why don't you play now?"

I smiled at him. "Only if you play with me."

"Deal." He got off the couch and got the guitars, setting the cases down on the ground.

I opened one case and took out the acoustic guitar inside. Jasper sat down next to me on the couch with his guitar already on his lap.

"So, what do you want to play?" Jasper asked.

I thought about it. "Something easy," was my answer.

He smiled. "Okay. Do exactly what I do."

He taught me a series of power chords and had me play them repeatedly.

Once I had them down perfect, he asked, "Can you keep that up if I play something else?"

"I think so."

"Then go for it."

I played the chord progression for about four measures before Jasper came in with a solo.

I recognized the song after that. It was "Ball And Chain" by Social Distortion.

He smiled at me as we both started singing, "Well it's been ten years and a thousand tears. And look at the mess I'm in. A broken nose and a broken heart. An empty bottle of gin. Well I sit and I pray, in my broken down Chevrolet. Well I'm singing to myself, there's got to be another way."

Jasper let me take the chorus. "Take away. Take away. Take away this ball and chain. Well I'm lonely, and I'm tired. And I can't take anymore pain. Take away. Take away. Take away..."

Jasper sang the last line with me as I stopped playing. "Take away this ball and chain."

I picked up the chords again for a few measures before Jasper sang the next verse.

We only stopped when both of us forgot the next line halfway through the song.

"Dammit! We almost had it!" Jasper said with a laugh.

"That was fun." I couldn't stop smiling.

"It was nice to hear you play again."

I set my guitar down and kissed him. "I think I'll be playing a lot more now."

He put his own guitar away and pulled me onto his lap. "Glad to hear it. So, ready for the wedding?"

"Yep. Speaking of which, we haven't picked a date yet."

"Start of Spring Break?" He asked.

I smiled. "Sounds perfect." Then I said a little more loudly, "Hear that Alice?"

"Got it!" She called back.

I laughed. It was hard to believe. In about a month, I would be married to the love of my life.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the shortness, but I updated so you guys wouldn't shoot me! XD yeah, pics are on my profile for all the dresses and tuxedos. Sam got a lot of the pics for me, so thanks Sam! Review!! and now here's a story, see that whole "Ball and Chain" thing that I put in this chapter, that actually happened! See, I was playing guitar in piano class in school ('cause my teacher's cool like that and let's us) and I started playing "Ball and Chain" and then this one guy, he starts making those little guitar noises for the solo (cuz he didn't have a guitar at the time) and then we both started singing and then we got halfway before we forgot the rest of the song. XD So that's where that idea came from. And the song was "Ball and Chain" by Social Distortion. And this A/N is turning out to be longer than the chapter... so I'm gonna shut up. lol

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill. I say I own nothing. You don't sue me. XD


	10. Wedding Part 1

**(Bella's POV)**

Days turned into weeks, and before I knew it, it was my wedding day and Alice was running around the house making last minute adjustments. The wedding was taking place at a nearby fancy, five-star hotel, with the reception back at the house.

"Oh my Carlisle! So much to do, so little time!" Alice muttered repeatedly. I could hear her scampering around the living room, getting everything organized.

I looked out the window in time to see Jasper carrying about fifty different boxes out to the car.

"Twenty minutes!" Max called from the base of the stairs.

It was all so chaotic that I had no idea what was going on.

* * *

**(Alice's POV)**

I shivered as I blinked out out of a vision. Why had Edward been jumping into my thoughts the past few days. The vision I just had was of him driving, I didn't know where to, only that it was sunny. His Volvo's windows had been tinted to block out the sunlight.

Emmett stopped in front of me, carrying a pile of dresses in his arms. "Alice? You okay? You look like you just had to shop at the GAP!"

I laughed. "I'd look a hell of a lot worse if I'd been to the GAP." I still couldn't shake the feeling that Edward was up to something, so I asked Emmett, "Can you do me a favor?" I lowered my voice so it could barely be heard even with sensitive vampire hearing. "Tell the guys to be on the lookout for Edward. I think he might try to crash the wedding, but I don't want to worry Bella. It's her big day today, so keep it under your hat, okay?"

Emmett nodded once before heading out to the car.

"Belllllllllllaaaaaaaaaa!" I yelled up the stairs. "Everybody's waiting for you! Time to go!"

The blur that was Bella flew past me, before stopping in front of me. She rolled her eyes and said with a smile and a mocking tone, "Alice, everyone's waiting on you."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my small wheelie makeup case before running out to the cars. A wave of panic washed over me as I saw Jasper and Bella sitting together in the backseat of my yellow Porsche.

"Don't worry, Alice," Jasper told me. "Rosalie already blindfolded me." He turned to reveal a bandanna concealing his eyes.

I let out a sigh of relief and climbed into the driver's seat. "Good. You don't want to start your new life off with bad luck."

"Yes, that would be dreadful," Bella said in an over dramatic voice as she gave Jasper a kiss.

Max slid into the passenger seat. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and sped off to the hotel.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I stood in the center of one of the bedrooms in the grand suite of the hotel with my eyes closed while Alice ran circles around me, fixing every strand of hair, every fiber of my dress, all the while applying my makeup.

She pulled me by the hand to what I'm assuming was a mirror. "Bella, you look beautiful."

My eyes fluttered open. Alice had done a great job on my makeup, keeping it subtle, only enhancing my natural beauty. My long formerly straight brown hair was now curled and it looked amazing.

I smiled and turned to my sister. "Thank you _so_ much, Alice!" I was glad I couldn't cry, because at that moment, I knew if I were still human, I would be crying my eyes out and my makeup would be ruined.

I gave Alice a huge hug before she left the room to get herself and everyone else ready. She can be so obsessive compulsive about some things...

"God! The tie looks fine, Alice! You've retied it a hundred times!" I heard Jasper say from the front room of the suite.

"Jasper!" Alice sounded appalled. "Everything has to be _perfect_..." She trailed off.

I saw the doorknob turn.

"Oh, no you don't! It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!"

"Come on Alice! I haven't seen Bells since last night when you separated us!" The doorknob turned back.

I giggled at the memory. Jasper and I had been in the middle of watching _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, cuddling on the couch. Then at exactly five minutes to midnight, Alice came in and shooed Jasper out of the room before pulling me up to her room until it was time for us to head to the hotel.

I could just picture Alice rolling her eyes. "You were with her on the way here!"

"But I was blindfolded!" He argued.

"Whatever. Go help Max get ready. I don't think he knows how to tie a tie."

I heard the door close and knew they were gone.

A few minutes later, I heard Max screaming, "Don't touch the hair, woman!" I couldn't help but crack up at that. Max didn't let anyone touch his hair, not even Alice.

"But it looks messy," Alice said innocently.

A minute of silence passed before Max sighed and said, "Okay. Fine. Do whatever you want with it but don't make me look stupid."

"I won't. I promise."

I returned my gaze to the mirror and let my thoughts wander. I was getting married. I was getting married... _I was getting married_! The more I thought about it, the more nervous I got. I love Jasper with every fiber of my being, but was I ready to get married and have to hide it for the rest of my life?

I'm going to have to hide my marriage for the rest of eternity! The thought dawned on me and I started to panic.

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone knocking on the door. "Who is it?" I called.

"It's me, Esme. Can I come in?"

"Of course." I was glad to have something break me from my thoughts.

Esme opened the door and stepped into the room. "Jasper said you were nervous about something and wanted me to check on you."

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just nerves."

She looked at me. "I can tell that something else is bothering you. What is it, Bella?"

I sighed. "I just... don't know if I'm ready."

Esme gave me a warm smile and enveloped me in a hug. She stroked my hair gently and said, "Everyone goes through this, dear. But I can promise you that when you see Jasper standing at the end of that aisle waiting for you, you'll know if you're ready or not." She pulled back to smile at me. "You have no idea how much he loves you. Whenever you're not with him, all he can do is worry about you. He doesn't do anything else. He doesn't play guitar, he doesn't listen to music... Remember when Alice and Rose took you on that shopping trip for dresses?"

I nodded.

Esme continued. "All Jasper could do was pace around the living room after he got back from hunting and saw that you weren't home."

I couldn't help but smile, knowing Jasper cared that much. It wasn't the same kind of protectiveness that Edward possessed. Jasper still let me do whatever I wanted, choosing instead to worry about me while I was away, instead of being overly protective and insisting on some things being too dangerous.

"I know Jazz loves me." I giggled. "Was he really pacing?"

"Of course. He didn't know what Alice would do to you," Esme said with a laugh.

"Really?" My overwhelming case of butterflies had diminished, leaving me feeling confident that I _was_ ready to marry Jasper.

"No, but he _was_ worried. And he missed you a lot."

I laughed. "Thanks Esme. I feel a lot better now."

"Good." She glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Because it's time for you to get married." She smiled a warm motherly smile.

"Let's go."

Esme led the way to the dining hall. It was huge, and Alice had done a magnificent job of decorating. We walked down the hall to a small room at the end of it. But before we went in, I told Esme, "Thank you so much for everything you've done for me."

Esme knew what I was talking about. During the first few years of my vampire life, I would find myself getting homesick every now and then, missing Charlie, and above all, Renee. My best friend. My mother. Those were the days that Jasper was out hunting, and Esme was always there to give me a hug and listen to the stories I had about my scatterbrained mother.

Esme smiled at me. "Anytime, dear. I may not be your real mother. But I consider you my daughter, and that means I'm always there for you when you need you."

I knew that at this point, if I could, I would be crying. "Thank you. And I consider you to be my mother. Not like Renee, she was more of my best friend. It always seemed like I had to look out for her more than the other way around. But you act like a real mother. You take care of me. And I can't thank you enough for that. It's what I needed. A chance to go back in time and be a kid again. A kid who was comforted by their mom when they needed her the most."

Esme looked like she would cry now too and pulled me into her arms for a short hug. Then she pulled back and told me, "Good luck," before leaving to find the others as the hall filled with friends from the Denali clan as well as others that we'd befriended over the years, human and animal blood drinkers alike.

Soon, Alice, Rosalie, Max, Esme, and Emmett joined me and began taking their positions for the march down the aisle: Alice and Max in front, as is customary for the maid of honor and best man; then Rosalie and Emmett, and finally me and Esme. Carlisle would be walking me down the aisle, but he was performing the ceremony. So this wedding was a bit more unconventional than most.

"Now remember, right foot, left foot, and walk slowly!" Alice said as she did last minute adjustments to everyone's hair and clothing. This was the fist time I had seen her dress. It was a simple red, knee-length, strapless dress. With a belt cinching it at the waist. She was wearing it with a pair of strappy red heels.

"I told you! Stop messing with my hair!" Max seemed irritated. He'd let Alice fix his hair once and only once, but he felt guilty about snapping at her and added, "But you can fix my tie if you want. I think it's a little off."

Alice's face brightened again and she adjusted Max's tie before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"It's time!" Alice exclaimed, just before an organ began playing. "Remember, slowly."

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

The organ began to play and two doors at the end of the hall opened up. Alice and Max began to walk down the aisle.

I wanted to see my Bella so badly! It was taking every ounce of self-control to not run down the aisle and sweep her off her feet.

Alice and Max took their places, Max next to me, Alice on the other side.

Rosalie and Emmett were close behind.

Finally, _finally_, the organ player began to play the wedding march. Everyone stood up from their seats and turned to face the doorway.

It seemed like hours before Bella and Esme appeared. I gasped. Bella was breathtaking. Her eyes were bright and she seemed to glow. I swelled with pride, thinking that this beautiful woman chose me, to love, and to marry. She was perfect.

I couldn't help but walk out and meet her at the front row of seats and take her hand. She smiled at me.

Carlisle began to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness this holy matrimony of Isabella Swan Cullen and Jasper Whitlock Hale. If anyone has any reason why they should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." He paused for a few moments.

I scanned the room, remembering Emmett's warning about Alice's vision, then returned my gaze to my beautiful bride. Her eyes told me everything would be alright.

Carlisle continued. "This couple has decided to write their own vows. Isabella, would you begin?"

She nodded. The love radiating from her was almost overwhelming. She began to recite her vows. "Jasper, before you came into my life, it was empty, black. There was something missing. But then you came along and rearranged my whole life." We shared a secret smile, knowing the reference she had just made to a Relient K song. She continued, "It was like you turned on the light, Jasper. I owe you my life, and I promise to love you until the end of eternity."

Carlisle said, "Jasper. Would you please read your vows now?"

I took a deep breath and began. "Bella, I'm not the greatest at expressing my thoughts. And I didn't write this, but I hope it conveys what I'm trying to say."

Bella looked at me with a confused expression. "What-"

I cut her off with a song.

* * *

**A/N**: I know, I know, "What took you so fucking long to update?" Trust me, I know that's what you're thinking. But the reason is because I have no experience with weddings so Sam wrote the _whole_ chapter, so it took a while to transfer like ten pages of writing to the computer. I only added some things. And this would've been longer, but I decided to update now. Next chapter should be up shortly. REVIEW!!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except my made up character, Max.


	11. Wedding Part 2

**(Bella's POV)**

The start of Jasper's vows confused me. But everything fell into place as he started singing. The song sounded somewhat familiar. And I remembered hearing Max singing the same lyrics at the top of his lungs once in the car, and liking the meaning of it at least.

But the song instantly became my favorite in that second that Jasper opened his mouth and sang:

_My mental stability reaches its bitter end  
And all my senses are coming unglued  
Is there any cure for this disease someone called love  
Not as long as there are girls like you_

Jasper's eyes never left mine as he sang.

_  
Everything she does questions my mental health  
It makes me lose control  
I wanna hurt myself_

_If anyone can hear me slap some sense into me  
But you turn your head and I end up talking to myself  
Anxiety has got me strung out and frustrated  
So I loose my head or I bang it up against the wall_

_Sometimes I wonder if I should be left alone  
And lock myself up in a padded room  
I'd sit and spew my guts out to the open air  
No one wants to hear a drunken fool_

The best part of the song came with the last verse, when he changed the original name in the last line, to my own.

_  
I do not mind if this goes on  
Cause now it seems I'm too far gone  
I must admit I enjoy myself  
Bella please keep taking me away_

The room was silent and I could see Jasper getting nervous.

I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled, to let him know I knew _exactly_ what he'd been trying to say.

Jasper relaxed and returned the smile. "I love you, Bells."

We were brought out of our own world by Carlisle saying, "You may now kiss the bride."

Jasper's smiled widened and he pulled me into his arms. But before he kissed me, I whispered, "Was this Alice's vision?"

His smile turned into a sly smirk. "Part of it." Then my train of thought was interrupted as he kissed me.

I was still dazed. Jasper's voice was still ringing in my ears. He grabbed my hand and led me back down the aisle and to the hotel suite.

Before I had a chance to step into the room, he lifted me into his arms and carried me across the threshold, setting me down in the suite.

"You should probably get ready for the party before Alice has a fit."

I nodded and turned to go change in the bedroom. But Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"I love you," he said, kissing me for the second time in our married life.

I smiled. "I love you too. I'll be out in a minute."

I turned around and walked into the bedroom, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

Even though I changed slower than usual- I didn't want to accidentally rip my wedding or party dress- I was out faster than I would've been as a human.

Jasper was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine, when I walked back into the front room.

"How do I look?"

He looked up at me and smiled. "Like I'm the luckiest man alive."

I know if I were still human, I would've blushed. "Really?"

He stood up and pulled me into his arms. "Yes." He stepped back. "Bells, you're beautiful." He tucked a red rose bud behind my ear. "Are you ready for your first dance as Mrs. Hale?"

I giggled. "Of course."

He smiled and took my hand in his own. "Then let's head downstairs."

Jasper led me down to the same hall we were married in, but it had been transformed completely in the time we'd be upstairs. It was almost shocking, thinking about how fast Alice had changed every little thing around- of course, without ever messing up her hair.

I scanned the room and saw that a DJ had set up in the corner. After a closer look, I saw that the DJ was Max.

Jasper led me out to the center of the hall as Max cut the calm music he'd been playing. "Now it's time for Mr. and Mrs. Hale to share their first dance as a couple." He wasn't using a microphone, everyone could hear him clearly without one.

He began to play some slow dance music. I didn't recognize it until the singing started though.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss _

I recognized the voice now. It was Jasper. He'd remixed the song we shared our first kiss too. Well, _technically_ we kissed somewhere around "One Day I'll Fly Away" and then again after "The Elephant Love Medley" but I didn't care. "Come What May" is easier to dance to.

I thought that I might cry, despite being a vampire, as Jasper smiled and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, always the gentleman.

"Of course." I was surprisingly choked up.

He swept me across the dance floor as the music rose and fell.

_  
Every day I'm loving you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time_

I knew I'd gone to heaven. "Thank you, Jazz." My voice was weak.

He chuckled. "I wanted this day to be extra special, better than a normal wedding."

The music faded and we just stood there staring into each other's eyes.

Then, not only Emmett, but Max as well, screamed, "Just kiss her already!" And then a few seconds later, they both let out cries of pain as their significant others smacked them upside the head.

Jasper and I both laughed before we shared the best kiss I've ever experienced- not including the one we shared at the alter.

I could hear Alice squeal before saying, "This was even better than my vision!"

I pulled back from the kiss to look at her. "This was your vision?"

She beamed and nodded. I turned back to Jasper. "Your decision?"

He grinned. "Uh-huh."

"That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

By now, Max had changed the music and pulled Alice onto the dance floor, closely followed by Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, and every other couple in the room.

Jasper smiled at me and pulled me closer as we started to dance to the music. The song sounded vaguely familiar... I think it was by Straylight Run.

Jasper sang in my ear softly, "Sing like you think no one's listening. You would kill for this, just a little bit, just a little bit..."

I smiled in contentment and closed my eyes, savoring the moment.

The song faded out and Jasper gave me a kiss on the cheek.

But then suddenly, "_Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?' _blasted out of the speakers.

Jasper and I stepped off the dance floor and caught a glimpse at Emmett. He was twitching with excitement.

And the next thing I knew, he was doing a very poor excuse for a freak dance that only Emmett could pull off.

Jasper was trying to stifle a laugh, but he failed. He burst out laughing. "This song's good, but Emmett killed it with his shitty excuse for dancing."

Everyone was staring at Emmett, who was now the only one dancing. And then before I knew it, I was being pulled onto the dance floor by my crazy brother.

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh come on! This song rocks! Have a little fun for once, Bella!"

I refused to dance with him and instead backed up off the dance floor while Emmett danced by himself.

When I was back by Jasper, he wrapped his arms around me from behind. "You know he's gonna make you dance eventually, right?"

I turned my head to look at him. "Yeah. I know. But for now just let me have fun laughing at him."

He laughed softly. "Okay then."

Emmett was having the time of his life, not caring that everyone else was laughing at him as he air guitared and danced like an idiot.

Once the song ended, Max was quick to change the song to get everyone back on the dance floor.

The song he picked was more fast paced- and it was The Beatles! (A/N: I got this idea while watching Across The Universe for the millionth time). Then I got the most brilliant idea.

I pulled Jasper out onto the dance floor while singing along with the song.

_It feels so right now  
Hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one  
and then I might  
Never be the lonely one so  
Hold me tight tonight, tonight  
It's you, you, you, you _

Being a vampire now meant one thing: I could actually dance. And I _liked_ it. I didn't have to worry about tripping over my own two feet anymore.

I put my whole heart into that song. Jasper had worked so hard to make this wedding special for me, and I wanted to show him how much I loved him for it.

_  
Hold me tight  
Let me go on loving you  
tonight, tonight  
Making love to only you so  
Hold me tight tonight, tonight  
It's you, you, you, you  
Oh no  
What it means to hold you tight  
being here alone tonight with you  
It feels so right now  
Hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one  
And then I might  
never be the lonely one so  
Hold me tight tonight, tonight  
It's you, you, you, you  
Oh no  
What it means to hold you tight  
Being here alone tonight with you  
It feels so right now  
Hold me tight  
Let me go on loving you  
Tonight, tonight  
Making love to only you, so  
Hold me tight tonight, tonight  
It's you, you, you, you_

The song came to a close and Jasper spun me around one last time before hugging me close to him and planting a kiss on the top of my head. "You have such an amazing voice."

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

This day was perfect. Nothing could ruin it.

That was what I thought at least...

The double doors to the hall burst open and standing there in the doorway was a defeated looking Edward.

* * *

**A/N**: Ack! I'm soooo sorry it took so long to update! But I'm suffering from some writer's block... which reminds me. I have a new poll up on my profile so PLEASE vote!! It's important! Anyhoo, the songs were "80" by Green Day. The line that was changed was originally, "80 please keep taking me away" so yeah... anyways. Next song was again, "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge, and then about 2 lines from "Existentialism On Prom Night" by Straylight Run, then it was a bit of "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen, and lastly, "Hold Me Tight" by The Beatles. But I used the Across The Universe version... don't know if there's actually much of a difference, but whatever.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Except Max. lol


	12. Edward's Confession

**(Edward's POV)**

It was too late. I felt like I'd been hit by a ton of bricks.

All my friends and former family were frozen in shock, the room dead silent.

The silence was broken by...

"Holy fuck!" I could see the blur that was Max running circles around the room.

Everyone broke into total chaos, like ants running from the rain. I didn't know exactly what to do...

But that was when I saw her, Jasper's hand resting lightly on her shoulder.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

His eyes were black, with flecks of visible topaz, at least he'd been hunting. But they were no longer the vibrant butterscotch they were before all this happened.

What the hell was he doing here? He seemed in pain somehow. And it all had to do with me, I was sure of that.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

My hands twitched as Edward made a move closer to Bella. He was moving slowly through the crowd, who stepped out of the way without a second thought.

"Bella. Get behind me. I don't know what he's up to," I said this fast, urgently.

She was frozen, in shock. But not scared.

I stepped in front of her as Edward shortened the distance to just a few yards away from my Bella.

"Can I talk to Bella?" He asked cautiously.

"No, you can't talk to Bella. Not after what you did to her." My hands balled into fists at the mere thought of what would have happened if Alice didn't have that vision.

With the way his face twisted in pain, you would've thought I'd just hit him with a cheap blow below the belt.

"No Jasper." Bella moved from behind me and turned her back to Edward to talk to me face to face. "I need to know what he's going to say. I can't live my life questioning it for the rest of eternity."

It broke my dead, un-beating heart to see her like this. She wasn't the smiling, happy person she was three minutes ago. Now she was grim. "Bella, I don't want him anywhere near you where he could hurt you again."

"Well it's important that I hear what he has to say."

"Bells, I can't let you talk to him alone."

By this time, our whole family had gathered around us.

"Well, then Max will come to make sure nothing happens. Is that okay with you Max?" She asked.

"Ummmm... yeah, I guess." He was nervous, and who could really blame him. But I knew he would take care of my angel, even if he got hurt in the process.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

Jasper looked concerned. I touched his cheek gently and looked him in the eye. "Jazzy, It'll be okay. I won't let him do anything to me. Max will be there. _He_ won't let anything happen to me." It was probably a better idea to bring Emmett with me, but with his temper, I wasn't sure what he would do to Edward. I didn't want any fighting.

He looked wary. "I don't know, Bells..."

"Please Jasper." I was looking at him pleadingly.

He sighed. "Alright. I'll give him five minutes, and Max has to stay with you the whole time." He looked over my shoulder at Edward. "You hear that Edward? Five minutes. That's it."

Jasper said Edward's name as if it poisoned his mouth on the way out.

I kissed him on the cheek before grabbing my brother's arm and telling Jasper, "I'll see you in five minutes."

We followed Edward up to the hotel suite, out of earshot from anyone else.

"You. Stay out here," Edward ordered to Max.

"But-" my brother tried to argue.

Edward let out a low warning growl and Max cowered against the wall.

I put a hand on his arm. "Max. I'll be fine. Just stay out here."

"But Bella..."

I hugged him. "I'll be okay, Max."

He sighed. "Okay. It's your fault if Jasper kicks my ass."

I let out a small laugh before following Edward into the suite.

He locked the door behind us as I made my way over to the small couch.

He sat next to me seconds later.

"Well?" I questioned.

He sighed and made a move to grab my hand but I jerked it away. I crossed my arms over my chest tightly and tensed up. I just wanted to hear what he had to say, nothing else. I was starting to regret not insisting that Max come into the suite with us.

"Edward. Just say what you have to say."

"I still love you..." he admitted. It sounded more like a question.

I snorted. "What else is new." Okay, so that was a little harsh.

Edward's face fell.

I sighed. "Edward, I'm sorry. I just... don't love you anymore. You were my world at one point but now..."

"I understand. But... why Jasper?" His expression was pained.

"He was there for me when I needed someone the most. And he's never left my side since. I don't know what I'd do without him."

He closed his eyes and grimaced. "That's what I was afraid you would say."

"What are you-"

He cut me off. "Bella, the _truth_ is..." he trailed off and looked around the room. "I can't tell you here."

And before I could protest, he'd picked me up and jumped through the window before racing to his car and throwing me in the front seat.

"Edward! What are you-"

"Just wait," he said as he sped out of the parking lot. I knew it was only a matter of time before Alice had a vision.

Once we were a safe distance from the highway, cruising down the highway at a constant speed of 110 miles per hour, Edward finally turned to look at me. "Bella. The _truth_ is that I think I'm in love with Jasper."

His statement caught me off guard. "Wait. What!?"

"I know it's difficult to understand considering how I... acted around you."

Big understatement. "You tried to fucking rape me," I shot back with a glare.

He sighed. "Yes. I know. And I'm sorry. And honestly, I _was_ and still _am_ in love with you, in a way..."

He wasn't making any sense.

"Let me explain it better."

"That would be helpful."

"See, it started with an obsession towards you."

I nodded slowly, still trying to figure out where he was going with this. Now I was _really_ regretting telling Max to stay outside.

Edward continued. "But... somehow in that period of time I started thinking about Jasper like... _that_. I didn't want to admit it to myself though that I might be gay, which drove me to become even _more_ obsessed with you, trying to convince myself I was normal... It was what drove me over the edge."

It all made sense now, kind of. Ok, not really. But since when was anything in my life normal.

I didn't have any time to ask anymore questions though as we were cut off by a streak of yellow and Edward slammed on the breaks, stopping no more than a centimeter in front of Alice's Porsche.

Jasper was already out of the car and running to my side of the Volvo.

In a matter of seconds I was out of the car and being hugged by Jasper so tightly that if I were still human, I would've been crushed.

"Oh my God! I thought he would do something to you again," my husband said as he covered my face with kisses.

I was still in shock and the next thing I knew, I was behind Jasper while he growled at Edward.

Alice and the rest of the family joined us soon afterwards, Emmett and Rosalie poised to pounce on Edward if needed.

Max immediately hugged me and started rambling a mile a minute, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Bella! I should've gone in the room with you! I should've-"

"Max. It's okay. I told you to stay out there. I'm not blaming you. It wasn't your fault," I said gently.

I addressed my husband now, "Jasper. Stop growling. Edward didn't mean any harm." He obeyed but looked at me questionably. "We need to have a family meeting. Edward has something he needs to say."

* * *

**A/N**: First, DON'T SHOOT ME!! lol. Well, here it is: Chapter 12. A lot of people voted on the poll and most of you were okay with Edward being gay. Cuz honestly, I didn't see this making sense any other way. And it's not perfect, but I was like, "whatever. It's long enough to be considered a chapter. I'ma post it now so I can just forget it and move on!" Sorry for the long wait!! I promise the next update will be MUCH sooner! Oh, and Sam helped me write most of the beginning of the chapter, which is where we ran into the writer's block... but it's gone now! yay! So, thanks Sam!

**Disclaimer**: We've been over this. Me is not Stephanie Meyer. And the only character I own is Max!


	13. Too Lazy To Come Up With A Real Title

**(Jasper's POV)**

"You're _what_?" Edward just told me he's in love with me.

This wasn't making any sense, even after Bella explained it for the tenth time. Eventually, I just said, "I think I need to be alone for a bit." Then I stood up and walked to one of the bedrooms in the hotel suite.

As soon as I shut the door behind me, I could hear my angel say, "I'll go talk to him."

A few moments later, I was sitting on the bed in the dark and Bella was knocking on the door. "Jazzy? Can I come in?"

I hesitated before answering, "Sure."

The door opened slightly and Bella slipped into the room, closing the door behind her, once again enveloping us in total darkness.

Bella flipped on the lights before taking a seat next to me on the bed.

I blinked a bit at the sudden brightness, but my eyes adjusted quickly.

Bella rested her hand on my back but didn't say anything just yet. I knew for a fact that the family was listening in.

Eventually she said, "Look Jazz, I know it's a lot to take in right now. But I really hope you don't hate him."

I didn't answer right away. "I don't hate him. I just can't believe he's gay..."

"You didn't have a problem with Max being bi."

"Max isn't in love with me," I pointed out. It's not that I'm homophobic or anything. If I was, Max wouldn't have been my Best Man in the wedding. It's just... weird to find out that the guy who tried to rape your wife is actually in love with _you_.

Bella sighed, "Yeah. I know you're not homophobic." It was as if she were reading my mind. She continued, "Well... at least we have an answer."

"True. But you have to wonder how truthful he's being. I can feel love and some lust coming from him, but I don't know if it's for you or me."

She sighed again. "Touche."

I could hear Edward's growl, but I ignored it. Instead I said to Bella, "Pretty crappy way to end your wedding day, huh?"

She smiled. "Not really. It was unexpected, but still the best day of my life despite all that happened."

"I love you Bells."

"I love you too, Jazzy."

And then I kissed her, mostly because I love her to death. But also partly because I was trying to forget everything that had happened today, minus the wedding.

Bella froze for a second before responding and pulling me closer, tangling her fingers in my hair.

I traced my tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, granting me access.

I knew this probably wasn't the best time for a make out session, but I needed a distraction.

I fell back onto the bed, pulling Bella on top of me, never once breaking the kiss.

But before anything more could happen she pulled back. "Jazz, we shouldn't be doing this right now."

I sighed. "You're right."

She gave me a half-smile. "We should get back out there. Besides, we still have our honeymoon. We'll continue this later," she said before getting off of me.

I sat up and grinned before standing up and taking my wife's hand and letting her drag me back out to the real world.

Everyone was looking at us when we entered the main room again. Alice had a knowing look on her face, Edward looked heartbroken. I didn't have to be an empath to know what he was feeling at that moment.

A wave of guilt engulfed me, and I realized it was coming from my angel.

I squeezed her hand and sent out a calming wave.

She gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand back, as if to say 'Thanks'.

We sat down on one of the couches, never letting go of each other's hands.

The room was silent before Carlisle said, "Well, looks like we have a lot to talk about."

Everyone agreed.

"Jasper, would you like to say something first?" Carlisle asked me.

I sighed before saying, "Edward. Don't think that I hate you, or think any less of you because of what you've told me. It's just a lot to take in. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I understand," he said. "I think I should leave for awhile. I always seem to screw things up for everybody. Bella, I'm sorry for kidnapping you again." He stood up to leave but before he could, Esme pulled him into a hug.

"Goodbye dear. We'll miss you. I know I don't want you to go, but if you must, then I won't argue. Just be safe."

Edward didn't say anything. He just hugged her back.

Then he pulled back and looked at Alice, who had obviously said something to him in her mind. He smiled after a minute and nodded.

And then Bella stood up and hugged him. "I'll miss you Edward, despite all that's happened between us."

He was silent again but hugged her anyway. I monitored his emotions closely, searching for even the slightest increase in the lust or love he was experiencing... Nothing happened.

Once Bella pulled back, Edward said, "Goodbye everyone." And then he left.

Bella sat back down on the couch next to me. I told her, "Nothing. He feels nothing for you anymore... I mean, he loves you, but as a sibling... nothing else."

The whole family sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Alice was the one to break it. "Hey! Don't you two have a honeymoon to get ready for?"

Bella laughed. "You're right!" She looked at me and winked.

The emotional atmosphere relaxed but I could still sense a hint of underlying tension.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I stood up and grabbed Jasper's hand, pulling him off the couch. "C'mon. Let's go home and get ready."

He nodded and let me lead him down to the hotel lobby, where we waited for everyone to gather everything we'd packed so we could leave.

After a few minutes of waiting, Alice ran into the lobby, at human speed of course, and came to a stop in front of us, Max not far behind.

"So, you two ready for your honeymoon??" She asked, literally bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Max put a hand on her shoulder. "Babe, calm down. You're making me jumpy."

Max's words did nothing to calm Alice down and she continued bouncing. I laughed and said, "I'm ready! Now where the hell is everyone else?"

Jasper snaked an arm around my waist. "I can hear Rose and Emmett arguing now." He laughed.

Sure enough, Rose and Emmett turned the corner in the next second, arguing about something. Carlisle and Esme followed closely behind.

Now Max was twitching. "C'mon! Let's go! I gotta get outta this suit, it's uncomfortable."

I laughed at my brother. "Max is right. Let's get going."

We piled into different cars, Esme and Carlise with Rose and Emmett in the jeep, Alice, Max, Jazz, and I in the Turbo 911. Our guests were all meeting us back at the house.

Alice raced home so we could be home before everyone else.

She was out of the car and dancing around the house before the rest of us could even comprehend what was going on.

Max, Jazz, and I walked through the front door and saw a sound system, a microphone, and a stack of CDs taller than Jasper. Alice raced down the stairs with another pile of CDs in her arms.

"Uh, Alice, what are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"Resuming the party," she replied nonchalantly, without stopping her work.

Jasper and I looked at each other and shrugged, while Max whined, "You mean I gotta keep this god damn suit on even longer?"

Alice stopped in front of him and kissed his cheek. "'Fraid so, hun. But it's only for a few more hours."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

The rest of the family arrived at the same time as the Denali Coven and a few nomads- Garrett, and Peter and Charlotte. Carmen immediately ran to hug me and I hugged her back just as tightly. "Oh Bella. I never got a chance to congratulate you." I'd always been closer to Carmen than anyone else in the Denali Coven. I would probably be jealous of her if she didn't have Eleazar.

She let me go and beamed at me. "You looked so beautiful when you walked down that aisle."

I smiled. "Thank you, Carmen."

The next guests to arrive were our friends from Ireland- Siobhan and her mate, Liam; and Little Maggie. I loved Maggie, she was almost as adorable as Alice.

She rushed to hug me and I picked her up and spun her around. "Hello Maggie." I put her down.

She smiled. "Congratulations!" Maggie was just a little taller than Alice and forever sixteen, with bouncy red curls and a radiant smile.

She gave Jasper a hug and then went off to talk to other guests. Pretty soon the Egyptian Coven- Benjamin and Tia, and Amun and Kebi- and the Amazons- Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri- arrived as well and the party was in full motion.

A song blasted from the speakers, and I recognized it from Mamma Mia! Everyone in the family is big on musicals.

Jasper leaned down to whisper, "May I have this dance?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Of course."

He led me out onto the makeshift dance floor and we were quickly joined by other couples: Alice and Max, Carlisle and Esme, Carmen and Eleazar, Em and Rose, Kate and Garrett...

Jasper sang along for the first verse, making the actor's voice sound coarse in comparison.

_I wasn't jealous before we met_

_Now every man that I see is a potential threat_

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_

_You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_

He pulled me into his arms as he sang:

_But now it isn't true_

_Now everything is new_

_And all I've heard_

_Has overturned_

_I beg of you!_

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as we moved to the music. I took the chorus and the next verse.

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me  
_

_It was like shooting a sitting duck_

_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck_

_I still don't know what you've done to me_

_A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
_

_I feel a kind of fear_

_When I don't have you near_

_Unsatisfied_

_I skip my pride_

_I beg you dear!_

After a few more songs, Alice had the bright idea (note the sarcasm) to have a kinda sorta karaoke competition.

"You'd be singing alone to a CD," she explained.

Everyone agreed to it eventually. "Who's first?" Alice asked excitedly. Everyone had formed a circle around the microphone.

Carmen bravely stepped forward. "I'll go."

"Great!" Alice squealed. "Here's the catch. I get to pick the songs."

I had a flashback of the last time we'd done karaoke and wondered what torture she'd inflict on me this time.

Jasper squeezed my hand. "Don't worry. It'll be fun."

"Easy for you to say. You _like_ singing."

"Touche."

The music started and Carmen's eyes lit up. "I _love_ this song!" It was Fergie's version of "Barracuda".

_So this ain't the end_

_I saw you again... today  
I had to turn my heart away__Smile like the sun_

_Kisses for real  
And tails, it never fails_

_You're lying so low in the weeds  
And I bet you're gonna ambush me  
You had me down, down, down, down on my knees  
Now wouldn't ya? Barracuda! Ohh  
_

Carmen sang and danced beautifully and I didn't think I'd be able to top her performance...

Jasper sighed and pulled me by the hand up to our room. Everyone was so into the party that no one noticed our absence.

He shut the door behind us, though it didn't block out much noise.

"Would you stop worrying so much about what everyone thinks of you?" He demanded.

I raised an eyebrow. "You pulled me upstairs _just_ to say that?"

He smiled slyly and pulled me into his arms. "No. I actually pulled you upstairs to do this." And then he bent down and pressed his lips to mine.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately.

The kiss had gotten pretty intense before Alice came pounding on the closed door. "Break it up, lovebirds! Plenty of time for that later. C'mon, you're missing the party, dammit!"

Jasper and I broke apart reluctantly but did what Alice said and went back down to the party.

We made it just in time to hear Liam singing the last couple verses of "Drunken Lullabies" by Flogging Molly. We'd missed a few people while we were busy making out.

_I sit in and dwell on faces past  
Like memories seem to fade  
No color left but black and white  
And soon will all turn gray  
But may these shadows rise to walk again  
With lessons truly learnt  
When the blossom flowers in each our hearts  
Shall beat a new found flame_

_Must it take a life for hateful eyes  
To glisten once again  
'Cause we find ourselves in the same old mess  
Singin' drunken lullabies  
'Cause we find ourselves in the same old mess  
Singin' drunken lullabies  
Singin' drunken lullabies_

_  
_Everyone cheered and I watched as one by one, other guests took their turns singing. They were all having a genuinely good time, and soon I was having as much fun as everyone else, the Edward incident earlier now a distant memory.

I watched as Spazzy McGee (my nickname for Max) stepped up to the microphone to take his turn. He caught my eye and I could tell he wanted to change really badly.

I laughed and mouthed, "Go."

He was gone and back in a flash, wearing a pair of normal, straight-legged jeans with no holes in them, and a simple black button down shirt. Not his normal attire, but he knew Alice would kill him he came down wearing that.

She just rolled her eyes and laughed at him before staring his song. It was a song by Pennywise.

_We are the dregs of the western world  
The steroid boys and video girls  
We are the viral internet stars  
And the anchor man can't stop crying_

_We are the dead with the dreaded disease  
The nuclear sons for you and me  
Let's go all right, all right, let's go  
What the fuck are you saying?_

_Now I don't wanna live here anymore  
(Gonna watch it burn)  
We are the best and we'll fight to the death  
There's nothing left worth fighting for  
In the western world_

I cheered along with everyone else while Max sang. Once he was done, it was Esme's turn. We all watched as she did a fabulous rendition of "Does Your Mother Know" from Mamma Mia! with Tanya and Kate as backup singers. I saw the hilarity of it as she sang to Carlisle, because he's three years younger than her.

_Well I can dance with you, honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I can chat with you, baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

I told myself I was off the hook with singing, but it was really wishful thinking.

Finally, the moment I'd been dreading came up and Alice said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is now the bride's turn to sing. Let's give her a big ol' round of applause!"

Everyone screamed out their words of encouragement as I stepped forward nervously. I was surprised when I saw Alice and Rosalie join me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Being backup singers," Rose replied matter-of-factly.

The music started and my nerves lessened a bit. It was my favorite song from Mamma Mia!

_Honey, honey, how he thrills me_

_Uh-huh, honey, honey_

_Honey, honey, nearly kills me_

_Uh-huh, honey honey_

_I heard about him before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine!_

_Oh he makes me dizzy!_

My confidence grew tenfold when Jasper flashed me a smile and by the next verse I was belting out the lyrics and dancing with Alice and Rosalie.

I felt almost light-headed as I finished the song... the way I would have felt after giving a performance like that as a human.

Jasper was the very last person to sing. His song was "Five Minutes To Midnight".

_Turn it up!  
It's five minutes to midnight_

_You're coming home with me tonight_

_I can't get enough, shaking me up, turn it up, alright_

_It's five minutes to midnight  
We'll see our names in city lights_

_We'll make the clock stop, make your heart drop and come alive_

And then finally, _finally_ I was saying goodbye to everyone as Jasper set our bags that Alice had already packed for us into the trunk of his black Porsche. This was it, I was finally going on my honeymoon!

I waved out the window at everyone crowded on the porch as Jasper sped down the driveway. Once we were cruising down the highway, I turned to my new husband and asked, "Where the hell are we even going on our honeymoon?" I hadn't realized that no one had told me.

He just smiled. "You'll see."

* * *

**A/N**: Finally, the moment you've all been waiting patiently for, chapter 13! I'm soooo sorry it took so long to get this up but my brain works kinda funny and as soon as my dad freakin banned me from for a week, I got a flood of ideas! So updates for at least the next few chapters will hopefully be up much faster. But I can't guarantee anything. Anyhoo, yeah, the karaoke was kinda just a filler 'cause I wanted the honeymoon to be a separate chapter and because I figured, you guys deserve an extra long chapter! So, songs were, "Lay All Your Love On Me" (1st one), "Honey, Honey" (Bella's song), "Does Your Mother Know" (Esme), which were all from the movie "Mamma Mia!" so they all belong to ABBA. And then, Jasper sang "Five Minutes to Midnight" by Boys Like Girls, Liam sang "Drunken Lullabies" by Flogging Molly, Carmen's song was "Barracuda" which is actually by Heart but Fergie did a pretty good version (and I fuckin _hate_ Fergie!), and Max sang "The Western World" by Pennywise! Everyone should check out allllllll these songs because they're AMAZING! And as you can see, after reading Breaking Dawn, I decided to incorporate more of the vampires mentioned in that book, and I especially couldn't resist putting Maggie in here 'cause she's adorable! And Carmen's my favorite in the Denali Coven now... Anyhoo, read and review!!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! Except Max!


	14. Honeymoon

**(Bella's POV)**

We drove along in comfortable silence to the nearest airport, almost two hours away even at the high speeds we drive at. I was glad we'd changed into more comfortable clothes before leaving. Jasper was back to skinny jeans, a Dropkick Murphys shirt, and a hoodie. I was wearing jeans and a Paramore shirt.

I was excited and nervous all at the same time. I didn't know where we were going, but I knew it would be amazing.

There was another reason for my feelings... Jasper and I haven't "slept" together yet. I wanted to wait until my wedding day and he was willing to wait. He didn't push me to do anything I wasn't ready for.

I'd noticed that for the last couple days Jasper seemed a little nervous but I told myself I was imaging it. Jasper didn't get nervous about anything.

"Where are we going?" I asked for the fiftieth time.

He turned to look at me and smiled. "It's a _surprise_! I can't tell you. But I'll tell you this, there's gonna be a lot of stops."

I rolled my eyes. "I hate surprises."

He grabbed my hand. "I know, babe. But this one'll be worth it. I promise."

"Okay."

I turned on the radio, hoping to the distract myself. The new Offspring song, "Hammerhead" blasted out of the speakers.

_I am the one  
Camouflage and guns  
Risk my life  
To keep my people from harm_

Jasper squeezed my hand a little.

I looked up to see him looking straight ahead with his other hand clenched tightly on the steering wheel. "Jazz? Are you okay?" I asked.

_Authority  
Vested in me  
I sacrifice  
With my brothers in arms_

He didn't answer but let go of my hand and pressed down on the gas pedal a little harder.

By the pre-chorus he was pushing the car to it's ultimate limit.

_Through this doorway  
What's on the other side  
Never knowing  
Exactly what I'll find  
Locked and loaded  
Voices screaming  
Let's go!  
Come on do it!  
Here we go_

By the chorus, he had a crazed look in his eye and he really started scaring me.

_Oh, take a life  
That others may live  
Oh, that's just the way it goes  
Oh, shut my eyes  
It hammers in my head  
Where it'll end  
Nobody knows_

I flipped off the music and suddenly, he seemed to snap out of it.

He veered off course and pulled a sharp right, pulling over onto the shoulder of the desolate road and slamming onto the brakes. Then he shut off the engine and slumped forward with his head buried in his arms on the steering wheel.

I touched his shoulder. "Jazz?" He wasn't breathing.

I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned over so I could put my arm around him.

He let out a huge, choked sob and I started rubbing his back. "Jazz, it's okay. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

I could hear him muttering to himself, "So many memories, so much blood..."

It dawned on me then. His behavior now made sense. The wars, both Civil and the vampire ones, had left him traumatized, and the song reminded him of it all.

"Oh Jazz, it's okay. It's all over now. Shhh. Calm down."

He looked up at me finally and I could see the tortured look in his eyes.

I opened my arms to him and he collapsed there in sobs, crying into my shoulder. "Shhh. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have turned on the radio."

He shook his head, as if to tell me it wasn't my fault.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk," I suggested. We were next to a huge forest.

Jasper nodded and picked his head up. I got out of the car and went to his side. I helped him out of the car and wrapped my arm around him as we walked into the dark woods in silence.

His sobs had quieted but he still looked sad and unsure.

We walked for awhile before I sat down underneath a huge pine tree and pulled him down next to me. I grabbed his hand and rubbed circles into the back of it with my thumb. "Wanna talk?" I asked, breaking the silence for the first time. I brought his hand up to my lips and kissed it.

He shook his head. I couldn't stand seeing that tortured look in his eyes. I rested my head on his shoulder as I continued rubbing circles into the back of his hand.

"It was horrible," he whispered. His breathing was ragged.

He'd only given me a vague outline of his past when I was human, but now he spilled every last detail. The bloodshed, the bodies, the battles...

Suddenly, it was like I was looking at him in a whole new light. The scars on his face and neck that had become invisible to me over the years now became Jasper's most dominant feature. "Was that why you were so nervous?" I blurted out.

"Huh?"

"Your scars. Is that why you've been so nervous lately? Because you didn't want me to see the rest of them?" I was putting the pieces together quickly in my mind. It all made sense. Why he was so patient with me, why I'd never seen him shirtless, and why he always wore hoodies, despite never being cold. He couldn't hide the scars on his face but he could hide the others.

He was still for at least a minute before he nodded. "I didn't want you to think of me as a monster."

"Oh Jazz." I moved and swung my leg over his lap so I was straddling him. "I don't care how many scars you have or how many people you've killed. That doesn't change the fact that I love you. I could never think of you as a monster."

He didn't look convinced.

I kissed one of the many scars on his neck. "I got used to these scars." I kissed each scar individually, making my way up to his face. "And I'll get used to the others." I pressed my lips to the two scars above his left eyebrow before looking him in the eye.

He looked away but I held his face between my hands so he'd look at me. I said slowly and deliberately. "I. Love. You." I added, "And you of all people should know that, Mr. Empath."

He cracked a small, sad smile at that.

"Are you okay now?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I think so. But, can we just stay here for a while?"

"Of course, Jazz."

He smiled a real smile and wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I don't deserve you," he told me, dropping a kiss on my neck.

"That's crazy," I replied. "If anything, I don't deserve someone as amazing as you."

"There's nothing special about me.

I shook my head and smiled. "Silly Jasper, always doubting yourself. I beg to differ."

He raised an eyebrow and I said, "Well, for one, you're a kickass guitarist."

He laughed and I continued. "And you're a _great_ kisser." I illustrated my point by kissing him then.

I didn't pull back far to speak. "And you always know what to do or say whenever I'm sad. And you're an amazing singer. And... it doesn't hurt that you're damn sexy."

"You're crazy," he muttered.

It was my turn to pull back to look at him and raise an eyebrow. "Oh really?" And with that said, I belted out:

_You think I'm crazy because I love you  
You think I'm lost and that I'm cuckoo  
I may be mental, maybe whacko too  
But who needs Prozac when I've got you?_

Jasper laughed and kissed me. I smiled. "It worked! You're happy again!"

He laughed even harder and hugged me close. "Yes, I'm happy again." He calmed down and then kissed my cheek. "Thank you, Bells. I needed that."

I smiled and nuzzled my nose into his shoulder. "You're welcome. I could tell something was bothering you that you weren't telling me." I turned my head a bit to kiss his neck.

He got up, holding me securely in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he carried me back to the car.

* * *

Several hours later, after many plane rides and even more driving, we were almost to our destination.

We stopped in front of a small boat tied to the dock and Jasper loaded our things into it before getting in himself and holding out his hand and helping me in.

He took the wheel and steered the boat away from the dock and out into the open water.

The moon shone bright in the sky and casted a glow over the ocean. It was beautiful. Jasper looked over his shoulder at me. "So, what do you think so far?"

"It's beautiful."

He smiled. "Just wait."

After about fifteen minutes, I spotted a strip of land on the horizon. It got bigger as we got closer.

When we were fifty feet away, I could see it was a small island and I spotted a sign that said... "Eme's Isle? She has her own island?"

"Carlisle bought it for her birthday. She said we could use it." Jasper steered the boat to the dock.

He helped me off the boat before getting our bags. I looked around, taking my surroundings. It was covered with lush vegetation and I could hear waves crashing against the opposite shore. It was breathtaking. I closed my eyes and breathed in the warm, moist, salty air.

I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. "What do you think?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"I think... that I love it." I opened my eyes and turned to face him.

He smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to my lips. "Glad you love it."

We walked side by side to the opposite end of the island, Jasper carrying the bags.

I stopped in my tracks as we approached our destination. It was a small beach house, well, smaller than our mansion at home, but bigger than a normal beach house.

It was beautiful and I could tell that Esme had decorated it.

Jasper ran and put the bags in the house before racing back outside and picking me up bridal style. I squealed a bit in surprise but then relaxed and let him carry me to our room. I admired the inside of the house, nice kitchen (which made me sad, to think no one would ever use it), and the entire house was big and open...

Jasper set me down on the bed and sat down next to me. The three large windows were open and the curtains were billowing in the wind. I stood up and walked to the window.

I could see the ocean, with the bright moonlight shining on it's surface. "Let's go swimming!" I said, turning back to Jasper.

He look of fear crossed his face and I remembered what had happened earlier. "We don't have to," I added hurriedly.

"No!" He exclaimed. "It's okay. Let's go swimming. You go ahead first. I'll catch up."

"Okay..." I walked to my suitcase and opened it up, embarrassment coloring my emotions briefly as I realized that Alice had packed me hardly any real clothes, mostly French lingerie. I got over it and rummaged around for a bathing suit. No one pieces, just string bikinis.

I picked out a red one and went into the bathroom to change, worrying about Jasper a little.

I stepped out with a towel wrapped around my shoulders and sat next to him on the bed. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He glanced over at me and did a double take as his breathing hitched. "You look... amazing, Bella." His eyes roamed over my body.

I smiled shyly. "Thank you. So, you'll join me?"

He smiled back and kissed me. "Of course."

"Okay."

I stood up and ran out to the beach behind the house.

* * *

**(Jazz's POV)**

I took a deep breath and forced myself to get over my fears. Bella would still love me, scars or not.

I pulled out a pair of swim trunks from my suitcase and put them on, leaving my shirt on.

Then I grabbed a towel and ran outside to join Bella.

She was floating in the water, not swimming, just floating on her back. She heard me approach and stood up in the water, shaking out her wet hair before turning to look at me.

My angel smiled and waved. "Come on in, Jazz!"

I smiled back nervously and set my towel down next to hers on the lawn chair set up on the sand.

I took another deep breath before pulling my shirt over my head and letting it drop next to the towels.

I heard Bella's breathing hitch as her lust increased dramatically, putting a smile on my face.

I joined her in the water and she immediately attacked my mouth with her own, jumping up and wrapping her legs around me. "Jazz, I don't know what you were so worried about," she said once we broke the kiss.

I shrugged.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again. "Well, I _never_ thought I'd see you without a shirt, and lemme be the first to say, you look even more gorgeous. The scars aren't even noticeable."

I knew I would have blushed if I were still human. "Since when are you so confident?"

She shrugged and smiled. "I don't know. I guess I'm just super super happy."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close as I kissed her passionately. God, I loved her so much, I didn't deserve her, yet she's stayed with me all these years.

We splashed around and swam in the water for hours before collapsing on the sand in each other's arms.

I held my new wife close to me as she rested her head on my chest. She stretched and kissed my neck before snuggling closer to me and wrapping her arm around my waist. "I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too, Bells."

She sighed. "This is perfect." She lifted her head to look at me and she smiled before kissing me.

I stood up suddenly and picked Bella up, never breaking the kiss. I couldn't wait anymore.

She squealed as I ran to the bedroom and well... I think you can figure out the rest.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

Hours later, Jasper and I lay in bed, just enjoying each other's company. He held my naked body close and dropped kisses on my shoulder and neck. "I love you so much, Bella."

I smiled and ran my hand over the planes of his stomach. I could feel the multiple scars that ravaged his skin, but I didn't honestly care. I didn't see them anymore, they didn't make Jasper who he was. He'd gotten over his fear of me leaving him over them, and I was proud of him for it.

"What're you thinking about?" He asked lazily, burying his nose in my hair and inhaling deeply.

"About how proud I am of you."

He pulled back to look at me questioningly. "Why?"

"You were so afraid of me rejecting you or leaving you because of something as superficial as your scars. But you got over it. And obviously, I don't care about them." I dropped a kiss on his chest.

He smiled. "Yeah, you're right. It was stupid."

"I'm always right."

He rolled his eyes. "Not _always_."

I laughed. "Fine. Almost always."

He laughed with me and kissed my nose. "I love you, Bella."

I smiled. "I love you too, Jazzy."

I snuggled closer to him and buried my face in the crook of his neck and he pulled me closer to him. I didn't think I'd ever been this happy before.

We stayed like that in silence for several minutes before I said quietly, "Jazz?"

"Hm?"

"Can you sing to me?"

I could feel him smile against my forehead before he picked his head up. "Sure."

He rolled over onto his back and I moved so my head was resting on his chest and my arm was draped around his waist. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. "What do you wanna hear?"

"Anything. I just wanna hear you sing, you're so good at it."

He thought for a minute before saying, "Okay, I got something."

I smiled and looked up at him.

He smiled back before he started singing:

_I've got emotion  
Dripping out my pores and I  
Thought I would let you know  
You are the night light,  
Ripping through my wicked world  
How you make it sparkle and glow,  
Before I lose control  
There's just one thing you should know  
_

I smiled, the song he picked was absolutely perfect. I loved how he never picked just any old random song, he picked ones with meaning.

_  
This is for real, this time I mean it  
I'm coming clean, please don't let go  
I said from the start, that you could take it or leave it  
I'd prefer that you keep it  
Don't let go  
Don't let go  
Don't let go_

_I had some nightmares,  
Clawing at my skin and bones  
I nearly did explode  
You smoked the demons  
Gave me back my feelings  
Now I am good to go  
Before, my face hits the floor  
There's just one thing you should know_

He didn't get a chance to finish because as soon as that verse ended, I attacked his mouth with my own.

I felt him smile against my lips as he pulled me closer and kissed me back just as passionately.

He never broke the kiss as he rolled me onto my back and well... figure it out yourselves.

* * *

**A/N**: Mmkay, so here's chapter 14! I must say, I think this is 1 of my best written chapters yet. And sorry for the lack of lemons, but I have a hard enough time with writing shit like them kissing so if you want a lemon, write it yourselves! Yeah, if any of you can write a good lemon (nothing overly graphic or gross), lemme know and I might make you my official lemon writer. lol. Anyhoo, so, the first song was "Hammerhead" by The Offspring and I put that in there because I don't think a lot of people have ever addressed how the war would have affected Jasper... and I decided to add that so the song kinda just ties it all together. If you can't tell, the song's about war, most likely the Iraq War but whatever. And the second song was "Prozac" by MxPx. The third was "This Is For Real" by Motion City Soundtrack. Chances are, you've already heard "This Is For Real" but not the others, so listen to em!!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! 'Cept Max, but he never showed up in this chapter...


	15. Surprise

**(Bella's POV)**

Several more hours later found me and Jasper still in bed, him holding me close and me smiling from ear to ear.

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you Bells."

I lifted my head off his chest to look him in the eye. "I love you too, Jazzy."

"Wanna do something today?" He asked lazily, his fingers working out the tangles in my hair.

I shrugged and rested my head back on his chest. "Do you?"

"I dunno... we could watch a movie. I mean, the only reason I'm asking is because the housekeepers are coming to clean up the place today. And as much as I'd love staying in bed and making love to you all day, that would just be a tad awkward."

I giggled. "Why don't we get dressed first and then plan our day."

"Sounds good to me." He let go of me and reached over the side of the bed where his bag was and pulled out a pair of boxers.

I watched as he threw the covers back and swung his legs over the side of the bed before slipping the boxers on and running his hand through his disheveled hair.

I crawled to the other side of the bed and got on my knees so I could wrap my arms around him.

He laughed. "Not helping, Bells."

"I know." I planted a kiss on his neck.

He turned his body so he could kiss me on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I pulled back before we could do more than kiss and got off the bed, taking the sheets with me and wrapping them around my body.

I reached my suitcase and rummaged around for anything normal that Alice had packed. After several minutes, I found my favorite pair of skinny jeans and an oversized Clash shirt and slipped them on.

I turned back to look at Jasper and saw that he was already dressed in a pair of jeans and a Green Day shirt. "Ready to head downstairs?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Race ya!" I took off running out the door with Jasper laughing and following close behind.

Jasper is a little faster at running than me, but due to my head start, I beat him by a millisecond.

"Ha! Pwnage!" I proclaimed and ran a victory lap around the couch.

Jasper chuckled and pulled me into his arms. "How do you know I didn't _let_ you win."

"You just don't wanna admit you lost."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, you won. Wanna get to the movie now?"

"Sure, why not. What movies are even here?"

Jasper pulled out something from behind his back. It was a DVD and I recognized it instantly.

"Oh my God! 'Moulin Rouge'??" I threw my arms around his neck and squealed. "You packed it?"

"Alice did."

I love my sister. I really do. She's the best.

Jasper picked me up and set me down on the couch before putting the DVD in and flopping down next to me.

I immediately crawled into his lap and made myself comfortable as his arms snaked around my waist. "I love this movie," I said unnecessarily.

He chuckled. "Really? I couldn't tell."

I smacked his arm playfully and then snuggled closer into his embrace and rested my head on his shoulder.

By now, we'd watched the movie so many times that we were both saying the lines word for word, me as Satine and him as Christian.

By the end of the first half of the movie, I felt all choked up and emotional, which isn't unusual... except that I was also dry sobbing into Jasper's t-shirt, which _hadn't_ happened... ever. At least not at this point of the movie.

"Bells? It's okay. It's just a movie."

"Yeah, but it's so sad!" I sobbed. What was wrong with me? I was fine a minute ago.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know!"

And then I felt sick to my stomach. I stood up and ran to the bathroom just in time for me to vomit blood into the toilet. So now I was sick _and_ crying! Just great.

Jasper followed me into the bathroom and held my hair back as I dry heaved, still kneeling in front of the toilet and clutching my stomach. "Jazz, what's wrong with me?" I choked out.

He flushed the toilet and got up to run a washcloth under water before pressing it to my forehead, just like he'd done the last time I was sick, back when I was _human_. "I don't know, Bells. I'll call Carlisle."

He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom and set me down on the bed.

I crawled under the covers and curled up into a ball, worrying that there was something seriously wrong with me. This wasn't normal for a vampire.

Jasper whipped out his cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Carlisle?" He started to explain everything that had happened. "Bella just threw up, I'm worried that there's something wrong..."

He listened for a minute as Carlisle asked questions like, "How long ago?" and "Are there any other symptoms?"

"She's just overly emotional, but I don't think that's imp-" He stopped mid-sentence and dropped the phone.

Carlisle was saying, "Hello? Jasper? Are you still there?"

Jasper picked the phone up again and said, "Sorry, I think I just figured out what's wrong with her. But we're coming home just in case. Bye." He hung up the phone and turned back to me.

I sat up and he crawled across the bed to wrap his arm around me. "What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"I don't know for sure but..." He paused. "Bells, I think you're pregnant." (A/N: I _should_ leave you with this big cliffy, but I'm not that much of a bitch)

I was stunned into silence. After several minutes I managed to stutter, "P-pregnant? But... h-how is that even possible?"

He shrugged. "That's why we're going home, so Carlisle can run some tests."

I was still stunned with this news, "Pregnant!? I really might be pregnant?"

I had believed that I was giving up the idea of ever having children when I agreed to become immortal, so why was this happening? Why hadn't Rosalie ever been able to get pregnant when I knew she so desperately wanted children. "Why me?" I asked.

"Aren't you happy?" He asked, frowning a bit.

"I'm not sure yet. It still hasn't sunk in." I rested my head on his chest and he started running his fingers up and down my arm.

"I understand."

We lay there in silence for several long minutes before Jasper suggested, "Maybe we should start getting packed up..."

"Yeah, I guess..."

Neither of us moved an inch. Jasper grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers. "What're you thinking about?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to process the thought of me as a mom."

"Did you ever want kids?"

I turned my head a bit to look at him. "I've never really thought about it before. I mean, I never even ever saw myself getting married, and look how that turned out." I smiled for the first time it what felt like hours and he smiled back.

"True." He leaned down and kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes and sighed.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Never really thought about it either... no need. I was changed before I had any time to think about that, and by then well..." He didn't need to finish.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

Jasper pulled me closer to him and moved his hand to rest on my stomach. "Of course you'll be a good mother," he whispered in my ear.

The truth had finally sunk in. Even though it hadn't been confirmed by Carlisle yet, I knew deep down in my heart that I was pregnant.

I placed my hand over Jasper's. "I can't believe I'm going to have a baby..."

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad."

I smiled. "You'll be a great dad, I just know it."

He chuckled. "I hope so."

My mood had quickly changed from depressed and scared to happy and content. I snuggled closer to my husband and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. "I love you, Jasper," I whispered before kissing his neck.

He rested his chin on the top of my head and wrapped his other arm around me so he was holding me securely in his embrace. "I love you too, Bella."

We stayed like that for several more long minutes, not moving from each other's arms for even a second.

Eventually, Jasper pulled back and said, "We should really get going. They'll be waiting for us."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back to me. "I don't wanna leave."

He chuckled and rubbed his nose against mine. "Neither do I, but they'll worry if Alice doesn't have a vision of us getting our asses on a plane soon."

I sighed. "I guess you're right."

He kissed me. "Then let's get going."

* * *

Several hours later, we were landing in Canada and getting off the plane. I'd thrown up a few more times and had several more mood swings, but I guess I'd have to get used to that.

We made it to the baggage claim and Alice immediately glomped me. "Oh my God! We were so worried about you! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Alice," I reassured her.

The rest of the family reacted in much the same manner. Carlisle asked me if my condition had worsened.

"No, but Jasper and I think we know what's going on."

"What?" Max asked.

"We'll tell you when we get home."

Alice questioned us on the ride home. "What the fuck happened?"

I laughed. "It's a surprise!"

She glared at me through the rearview mirror.

Soon enough, everyone was gathered around the unused dining room table, eager to hear the news.

Jasper grabbed my hand under the table. "Why don't you tell them," he said.

I took a deep breath before saying, "Well, it hasn't been confirmed yet but I'm almost one hundred percent sure that I know what's wrong with me."

"Well?" Emmett demanded. "Spit it out!"

I glanced at Jasper and he squeezed my hand and smiled reassuringly.

I turned back to my family. "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, yeah, I know, Bella's pregnant? Well ain't _that_ unoriginal. Haha. Well, after reading Breaking Dawn, I couldn't leave Renesmee out (she was just too adorable). So, obviously, I'm gonna make a few changes to her appearance and whatnot, but she'll still pretty much be the same except not half-human... Anyhoo, review!!


	16. Baby Names

**(Bella's POV)**

Emmett was the first to say anything, "Pregnant!? Wow, you two must have been busy."

I shot him a glare, which quickly shut him up.

Esme asked, "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Almost one hundred percent. I just know it." I wrapped my arm around my abdomen.

Rosalie looked troubled and got up from the table and walked to the back door without a word.

"Oh crap." The realization of how this would affect Rose sunk in and I felt terrible. "I should go talk to her."

Emmett shook his head and got up. "I'll go." He followed his wife out the back door to the woods, where she had disappeared to.

Carlisle said, "Well, I don't think there's much I can do as far as tests go. Vampire skin is virtually impenetrable, and that includes ultrasounds. So let's just hope that you're right, Bella."

"Do you have any idea of how this happened?" Jasper asked.

"I'll have to do some research, but I'll see if I can find an answer." He got up to go to his study.

The only ones left were Alice, Max, Esme, Jasper, and me.

Alice asked, "How do you know?"

I shrugged. "I just... know."

Esme smiled. "I know the feeling. You'll be a great mother, Bella. I know it."

"Thank you Esme. Would you... would you be the godmother?" If anything were to happen to me, no matter how impossible that might be, I knew I wanted Esme to be the one to take care of my baby.

She reached across the table and laid her hand over mine. "Of course, dear."

Alice grinned. "And I can be an aunt?"

I laughed and nodded. "And ol' Spazzy here can be the crazy uncle."

Max stuck his tongue out at me.

Jasper took my hand in his own. "Our child is gonna be spoiled rotten by Alice."

I laughed. "Designer shoes by age one!"

Alice laughed with me. "That kid _will_ be spoiled rotten."

Just then, Emmett and Rosalie walked through the back door and over to us. Rosalie looked a little better, and she said, "Bella, I'm so sorry for reacting the way I did."

I stood up and hugged her. "It's okay, Rose. I can't even imagine what you must be feeling right now."

She hugged me back. "Well, I guess being an aunt is the next best thing," she said as she pulled back and smiled at me.

I could feel myself get all emotional again and Jasper must have felt it because he stood up and told me, "Maybe you should go upstairs and rest for awhile."

"That sounds like a good idea," I suddenly felt exhausted, not sleepy, just drained, and I knew lying down for a bit would help me.

After several hugs from everyone, Jasper picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room.

The first thing I noticed was that our red couch had been replaced by a nice comfy looking queen sized bed. I figured that Alice had put it there.

Jasper set me down gently on the bed before sitting down next to me and putting a hand on my back. "How're you feeling?" He asked.

I sighed. "Drained. Too much happened today."

"Lie down."

I did as he suggested and stretched out on the big comfy bed, reminding myself what being human was like.

Jasper proceeded to lie down next to me and pull me into his arms. I rolled over so I was facing him. "I love you, Jazz."

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you too, Bells."

I closed my eyes and imagined myself falling asleep, like I did when I was human.

We stayed like that for the rest of the night.

I opened my eyes as the weak sun poked through the clouds and shined into the room.

It wasn't like waking up as a human. I was alert and aware of my surroundings constantly now.

Jasper chuckled. "Have a nice pretend nap?"

I laughed with him. "Yes, I did." I frowned as I felt the now familiar feeling of vertigo, the feeling I got right before I was about to throw up.

I jumped off the bed and raced to the adjoining bathroom just in time to puke my guts out.

Jasper followed me into the bathroom as I got done vomiting.

I flushed and wiped my mouth before crawling over to the wall and leaning against it for support.

Jasper was by my side in an instant, holding me close to him. "How're you feeling?"

"Like crap."

"Besides that."

I managed a weak smile. "Not as bad as yesterday." I moved my hand to rest on my stomach. It'd only been a day and already I could sense a change.

I lifted my shirt up cautiously and examined the small but noticeable bump that had popped up overnight.

I looked up at Jasper. "Wow. This is so... weird."

He laughed and moved his hand to rest on my belly. "We'd better think up some names quickly."

"Why don't we get out of the bathroom to do that then."

He chuckled again and stood up before helping me to my feet and leading me back to the bed.

I crawled under the covers immediately and Jasper was quick to follow.

I moved as close as I possibly could to him and curled up against his side.

He wrapped his arm around me so his hand was resting once again on my stomach. "So, do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

I shrugged. "Let's come up with our favorite names for both genders and then decide. You go first."

He sighed. "Well... I'd have to think about it. You go."

Truth be told, I'd been thinking about this very subject while I was "sleeping", so I was ready with an answer. "Renesmee."

"Ruh-nez-mey?"

I shook my head. "Renesmee. R-E-N-E-S-M-E-E. I combined Esme and Renee's names."

"I like it. It's original. But are you sure our kid's gonna even be able to pronounce it?" He joked.

I smacked his arm playfully. "Let's see you come up with something better."

"Satine."

_Satine_. A reminder of what brought us together... "I love it." I tilted my head and moved a little so I could kiss my husband. "Renesmee Satine Hale. It's perfect."

"Oh, so _my_ name gets to be second?" He said jokingly.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "My name's better and you know it."

He rolled his eyes. "We'll see about that... Alice?"

"Renesmee!" Was her immediate reply.

"Ha!" I giggled. "I win."

He kissed the tip of my nose. "Okay, fine. You win. If we have a girl, she'll be Renesmee Satine."

I smiled and snuggled into his embrace. "I'm so happy. I'm gonna be a mommy!" Now that my child had a potential name, I found myself ten times more excited about being a parent.

Jasper asked, "So, what about boy names."

"JJ."

"Please don't tell me that stands for Jasper Junior." (A/N: I'm just really glad Bella didn't have a boy in BD. I mean, what kinda name is _EJ_? At least JJ's normal...)

I nodded. "It does."

"C'mon, you can be way more original."

I sighed over dramatically. "Fine. What did you have in mind?"

"Johnny."

"Ramone or Rotten?"

"Both I guess."

I thought about it. "Hmmm. I like that."

"So, Renesmee Satine if we have a girl. And Johnny if we have a boy."

"I guess so."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. "Bella?" It was Carlisle. "I need to check up on you. Can I come in."

I got up from the bed and opened up the door.

Carlisle stepped in with his black medical bag and a tape measurer. "I assume that this baby will be growing much faster than a human baby," he said as an explanation for the tape measurer.

"You're right. It is." I lifted up my shirt so show him my protruding belly.

He made a few measurements and took a ton of notes. "Looks like everything is good," he said before packing up his stuff. "I'll check back on you in a little while."

"Okay."

He turned to leave but then seemed to have an epiphany. "Wait!" He turned back around and opened up his bag one more time. "Lift up your shirt for me, Bella."

I did as he said as he produced a rather large needle and I jumped a little, even though I knew it wouldn't hurt.

Jasper was by my side in a split second to calm me down.

Carlisle took the needle and brought it to my stomach. It didn't go through all the way, but I noticed he was able to poke through at least enough to be noticeable.

"Hmmm. Interesting. Bella, It seems that as the baby grows, your skin stretches out, making it weaker."

"So you can cut through to deliver?" Jasper asked.

"Exactly. This makes everything much easier." He packed up his things once again before smiling at me and Jasper and then leaving.

I turned to my husband and threw myself into his arms.

He didn't even stagger from the force of my glomp. He just held me as close as he possibly could, which wasn't as close as I would have liked, due to my new pregnant looking belly.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he stroked my hair. "I can't believe it. This is really happening."

"You'd better believe it."

"But how did this happen?"

"Stop questioning it. It's a miracle, no explanation needed."

"Okay." That was a good enough reason for me.

"Maybe you should hunt," he said after a few minutes. "You'll probably need to hunt more often because of the baby, and you haven't for the last two weeks."

Now that he mentioned it, the burning sensation in my throat that I had pushed aside now flared up.

"Yeah, I should." I pulled back to look at him and noticed his eyes were considerably darker. "You should too. Let's go."

He smiled, grabbed my hand, and led me downstairs and out the back door, where we took off running into the woods surrounding our house.

**A/N**: Mmmkay, here ya go, chapter 16! Not my best, but I like how it turned out... Anyhoo, send me interesting reviews! And while I'm on that subject, I'd like to say thank you to emoTWILIGHT for her amusing reviews that make me laugh!

**Disclaimer**: Forgot this in the last chapter... I own nothing! Except Max!


	17. Insert Better Title Here

**(Bella's POV)**

The baby grew rapidly over the next few weeks. By the third week I already looked at least seven months pregnant, according to Carlisle.

Alice, Rose, and I had gone shopping for maternity clothes earlier, so at least that wasn't a problem.

I was hunting at least twice daily, just to satisfy the baby's ever growing thirst, not to mention my own. Even though Jasper didn't need to hunt as often, he went with me just to keep me company.

* * *

I let out a growl as I jumped and took down a deer before sinking my teeth into it.

I drank greedily while Jasper chuckled from a little way's away.

I turned to look at him as I finished up the deer. "What's so funny."

He strode over to me and helped me to my feet. "Nothing. You just got blood smeared all over your face."

I brought my hand up to wipe it away, but he caught it. "Let me get it." He pulled me into his arms and lowered his lips to mine to kiss away the remaining blood on my face. "There. It's all gone." He said as he pulled back and smiled at me.

I smiled back and then winced. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I brought my hand to my stomach. "Baby just kicked."

"Can I feel?"

"Of course." I took his hand in my own and brought it to my enormous belly.

After a few moments his eyes widened in shock as he felt the baby's kick. "Whoa. I can feel her emotions too..."

"Her?"

"Yeah. I can just tell that our baby is a girl..."

"What's she feeling?"

"Safe, and she's sorry for hurting you when she kicks."

I smiled and patted my belly. "It's okay baby. I forgive you."

"She can hear you..." He closed his eyes and focused solely on the baby's emotions. "She's a little difficult to read. But I think she's still hungry." He chuckled. "Yep. That's it."

I laughed and rubbed my stomach. "Let's hunt down a bear for you then, Renesmee."

"She hates that name, you know."

I looked at him, trying to figure out if he was lying or not. From the way he was trying not to laugh, I knew he was lying.

I smacked him. "Shut up. I like that name."

He smiled and bent down to kiss me. "I'm sorry. I was just kidding."

I pulled away from him and pretended to be pissed off. "It wasn't funny."

He crept up behind and me and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry, Bella. Can you forgive me?" He kissed my shoulder and I melted.

I gave in. "Okay. I forgive you." I turned around so I was facing him. "I love you, Jasper."

He kissed me on the lips this time. "And I love you, Bella." He laughed. "Renesmee's getting impatient, why don't you finish hunting. I'll wait here."

"Okay." I caught a whiff of a whole herd of deer and felt the venom pool in my mouth.

I kissed Jasper one last time before taking off in search of my prey.

* * *

I took down four more deer and a bear before my thirst was completely satisfied.

After the bear, I wiped the blood off my face and patted my belly with a smile. "Still hungry, baby?"

She didn't kick, so I took that as a good sign and headed back to where my husband was waiting.

He smiled as a approached. "Good hunt?"

"Yep. Good hunt."

He held his hand out to me. "Ready to head back?"

I smiled and took his hand in my own, squeezing his fingers briefly. "Yeah, I'm ready. Pretty tired actually." I'd actually started sleeping, albeit briefly, a few times a day since last week.

"Then let's get you home."

Before I had time to react, he picked me up bridal style and raced back to the house.

I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder.

We made it home just in time to catch Max and Emmett's very heated Guitar Hero battle.

It was close, but Max ended up winning.

"Fuck yeah!" He did a victory dance while Emmett sulked. "I pwn!"

I laughed at my spazzy brother and then Jasper carried me up to our bedroom.

He set me down on the bed and handed me the new pajamas Alice bought me.

"Thanks," I said with a smile before getting up to go to the bathroom to change... and throw up.

Jasper held my hair back like he always did. Despite it being the norm now, he still worried about me whenever it happened, he just hid it really well.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Stop worrying about me. I'm fine."

He chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his blond hair. "Sorry, Bells, I can't help it."

I laughed softly and kissed his cheek. "It's okay. I still love you."

Suddenly, I let out a huge yawn, I was more exhausted than I realized. So, I brushed my teeth quickly and then made my way to the bedroom and crawled under the covers.

Jasper crawled under the covers with me and wrapped his arms around me securely.

I smiled and snuggled into his chest with a big goofy grin on my face. "Jazz?" I whispered.

"Hm?"

"Can you sing to me?"

He chuckled softly and kissed my forehead. "Of course, Bella."

He sighed as he tried to think of the perfect song.

He was silent for quite a few minutes and Renesmee kicked me, as if she were impatient."

I laughed. "I think Renesmee wants to hear her daddy sing sometime _before_ she's born."

He laughed with me and said, "Well, she's in luck, because I just thought of one."

He pulled me closer to him and rested his hand on my stomach. "Ready?"

I just nodded and snuggled closer to him, burying my face in his shirt.

He took a deep breath before he sang:

_We should get jerseys  
Cause we make a good team  
But yours would look better than mine  
Cause you're out of my league_

I felt as if my heart would suddenly start beating again right out of my chest as I listened to his amazing voice. And the song he picked was so sweet!

_  
And I know that it's so cliché  
To tell you that everyday  
I spend with you is the new best day of my life  
And everyone watching us  
Just turns away with disgust  
This jealously  
They can see that we've got it going on_

_And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say  
You're ok with the way this is going to be  
Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen_

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could  
All I gotta say is I must have done something good  
You came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must have done something right  
I must have done something right_

_Maybe I'm just lucky  
Cause it's hard to believe  
Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me  
And I know that it's so cliché  
To talk about you this way  
But I'll push all my inhibitions aside  
It's so very obvious  
To everyone watching us  
That we have got something real good going on_

I let myself relax in his embrace and I closed my eyes. By the time he was done with that verse, I was asleep.

I felt his breath on my face as he kissed my cheek, and then blackness.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV) **

She looked so peaceful as she slept, and it brought back memories I had of her when she was human. She didn't sleep-talk anymore, which was a bit of a disappointment, but oh well. I was content to just watch her sleep.

There was a soft knock on the door before whoever it was opened it and poked their head in.

It was Esme. "How is she?" She whispered.

Bella was a pretty deep sleeper, for a vampire, but we had to be careful not to talk to loud or we'd wake her up.

I shifted a little so I could look at my adoptive mother. "She's okay, just really tired. I have a feeling she'll probably sleep all night, so tell everyone to keep it down."

Esme smiled, but I knew she was still worried. I touched her arm and sent out a wave of calm and repeated, "She's okay. She already yelled at me for worrying too much, don't be like me."

That was what it took for her to calm down finally. "Okay then. I just came to check in on her." She stepped closer to the bed and reached out to push Bella's hair off her face before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart." And then she left.

I knew why Esme was worried. She didn't want something to happen to the baby... she didn't want Bella to have the same experience she did.

I watched as Esme closed the door behind her before turning back to Bella. She shifted a bit and rested her cheek on my chest. Her hand rested over mine, which was still on her stomach.

I felt the baby- Renesmee, kick several times throughout the night, but she'd learned not to kick too hard, she felt bad about hurting Bella, even if it'd only happened a few times.

"I love you Renesmee," I whispered, hoping maybe my baby could hear me.

* * *

**A/N**: Mmkay, so just a bit of pointless fluff. lol. And I also wanted to show how Esme's feeling about all of this, because I noticed that Stephanie Meyer didn't delve too much into that in BD, which didn't make a whole lot of sense to me. You'd think that Esme would be even more affected by Bella's pregnancy that Rose would, 'cause she _lost_ a baby... So yeah, I guess I just wanted to write about that. Lemme know what you think! And the song was "Must Have Done Something Right" by Relient K, and it's the _sweetest_ song ever! Seriously, whoever Matty T. wrote that about is one lucky bitch. lol.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except for the adorableness that is Max! XD


	18. Baby!

**(Jasper's POV)**

Everyone managed to keep it down for the rest of the night, thankfully.

Max and Alice came to check in on Bells around three in the morning.

They poked their heads in, casting a beam of light from the hallway into the room. "How is she?" Alice whispered.

"She's okay, just a little more tired than usual."

"How's the baby?" Max asked.

I smiled. "I'm pretty sure Renesmee's fine too. Listen, keep an eye on Esme for me, would you. She's still a little worried about something bad happening."

They nodded. "Got it." And then they disappeared, shutting the door behind them and throwing the room into darkness again.

Bella stirred sometime around nine o'clock. "What time is it?" She asked sleepily before burying her face in my shirt.

"About nine. You slept the whole night."

"I did?"

I nodded. "But now it's time for you to get up."

She sat up and yawned. If it weren't for her golden eyes and flawless grace, I would've sworn she was human.

She looked down at her slightly-bigger-than-yesterday belly and patted it lovingly. "Morning Renesmee."

Then she looked at me with a smile. "Morning Jazzy."

I sat up and pulled her close to kiss her. "Morning Bells."

Then I bent to kiss her belly. "Morning Renesmee."

The baby kicked in response.

I laughed and told my wife, "She's hungry."

"So am I," was her reply.

I threw the covers back and got out of bed, Bella quickly following.

After a few minutes, we were off to go hunt.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

After about two more weeks, my stomach had swelled to the max, and I was left wondering how I'd know if I was ready to have the baby.

The family was having a movie night- Jasper and I forced them to watch "Moulin Rouge" with us. Rose, Esme, Carlisle, and Alice didn't complain. But Emmett and Max only agreed because the deal was that we'd watch all four of the "good" _Star Wars_ movies in succession after it.

I was sprawled out on one couch, with my head in Jasper's lap, while Rose and Emmett got the loveseat and Carlisle and Esme curled up on the other couch. Alice and Max sat on the floor in front of us.

We weren't very far into the movie when Jasper started singing when Christian did. "The hills are alive, with the sound of music..." I loved it, but apparently no one else did.

Emmett shot a glare at my husband and said, "You're already making me watch this so I wouldn't push your luck."

Jasper just laughed and looked down at me. I smiled and whispered, "I liked it."

He smiled back and went back to the movie, subconsciously stroking my hair.

The movie ended with not just me, but Rose, Alice, and Esme as well in tears. It had that effect on women.

Max jumped up at the start of the end credits and declared, "STAR WARS!!!!!!"

I laughed. "Go ahead." I didn't mind, and I knew Jasper didn't either. He happens to be one of the biggest "Star Wars" geeks on the planet, you know, not counting Emmett or Max... or Alice for that matter.

We started with Episode Three, because according to the boys, One and Two sucked (A/N: They did. I mean, I love Natalie Portman AND Hayden Christiansen but wtf _happened_ with their acting skills in Attack of the Clones?)

I started falling asleep by "The Empire Strikes Back" but I forced myself to stay awake for the whole trilogy because "The Return of the Jedi" is my favorite.

By the end of the movies, I was exhausted, and was about to fall asleep, but Renesmee kicking me- much harder than usual I might add- woke me up instantly.

"Ow!" I hissed in pain and grabbed my stomach.

"What is it?" Jasper asked frantically.

"My stomach," I choked out. Another kick send me dry heaving over the side of the couch, before I actually threw up.

Carlisle and Jasper helped me to my feet and the last thing I heard before I blacked out was, "I think that baby's ready to be born."

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

We carried Bella up to Carlisle office, where his desk had been replaced by an operating table a long time ago. Bella had blacked out and I was worried sick about her and the baby.

Carlisle worked quickly while I watched in horror as he took out his operating tools.

Alice bounded into the room and tugged on my arm gently. "C'mon Jazz. I don't think you should watch this."

I grabbed onto Bella's hand and refused to let go. "No! I can't just leave her!" I was hysterical.

Max and Emmett ran into the room and tried to force me out too. Despite being unconscious, Bella was in intense pain, and I could feel it. But I didn't care, I just wanted to stay with her.

Another stronger wave of pain sent me to my knees due to the impact. My teeth were clenched tightly as I tried not to cry out.

Emmett and Max took this chance to carry me out of the room and to the living room, where they set me down on the living room, but refused to let go.

I knew I was fighting an uphill battle and slumped in my seat, defeated.

Esme and Rose were sitting on the other couch, hugging each other. I asked tentatively, "Esme?"

She looked up at me, surprised. I continued. "If I can't be there with her, will you be?"

She smiled. "Of course, Jasper." Then she stood up and raced upstairs.

It was a long, tension-filled wait. I'm not sure just how many hours, but after quite a long time of listening to Esme and Alice's words of encouragement and Carlisle's instruction, there was the one sound I'd been waiting for... a baby's cry.

"She's okay? Renesmee's okay?" I asked frantically.

"Sounds like it," Rosalie told me with a smile.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Esme and Alice came downstairs. Esme was carrying something wrapped in a pale pink blanket.

Emmett and Max let go of me and I stood up, feeling as if my legs would give out under me at any given moment.

I walked over to my sister and mother, who held out the bundle in her arms. "It's a baby girl. Renesmee."

I took the bundle into my arms and a little baby girl smiled up at me.

I let out a choked sob of joy and smiled. "Hi, Renesmee Satine," I whispered.

She giggled in response.  


* * *

After several more minutes of everyone cooing over the baby, I asked Alice, "How's Bella."

"Still out, but she's okay. Carlisle thinks she's just gonna need a few days to recover. C'mon, why don't you go see her."

She pulled me upstairs by the arm.

We entered mine and Bella's room, where Bella was sleeping peacefully on the bed.

I stepped over to the bed silently and watched for a few minutes as she breathed evenly in and out.

Then I looked down at my daughter, still held tightly in my arms, and smiled. "That's your mommy Renesmee. Say hi." I held her close to Bella, and she wriggled one hand out of the blanket to touch Bella's face gently. She looked up at me and her emotions told me she was confused.

"She'll wake up in a few days," I explained.

The confusion cleared up.

I bent down to kiss Bella before walking out of the room.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I opened my eyes slowly and took in my surroundings. The last thing I remember was the pain...

My hand flew to my stomach, which was now flat, which is when it dawned on me. I'd gone into labor, my baby was born.

I could hear someone speaking softly, and I recognized the voice as Jasper's. It was coming from two floors below.

I threw the covers back and went to investigate.

His words became clearer as I approached. I could hear a girly giggle, it sounded like a child, and I realized it was my Renesmee's laugh.

Jasper said, "Nap time, Nessa." So she already had a nickname... I liked it. "Ready for your nap time song?"

Another giggle.

I pushed the door open silently to the temporary nursery. A crib was pushed into one corner, with a rocking chair on the opposite end.

Jasper stood in front of the window, his back to me, and Renesmee in his arms.

I held my breath, so he wouldn't know I was there, and watched as he sang:

_My gift is my song_

Once again, he'd picked the absolute perfect song. It was Renesmee's song now, just as it was Satine's in the movie.

_  
And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody...  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
_

_Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

I could tell from the way he sang that he was smiling.

_  
Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on_

Renesmee let out a happy giggle as Jasper sang to her.

_  
So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen _

When he reached the end of the song, he lifted her up and rubbed his nose against hers, and I caught a glimpse of honey blond hair.

_And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind... that I put down in words_

I sang the last line with him.

_  
How wonderful life is now you're in... the world_

He turned around at the sound of my voice. "Bella?"

I stepped closer to him. "How's our baby?"

He glanced at the bundle in his arms and I followed his eyes. The baby in his arms was not a newborn. She looked at least a few weeks, if not months old.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days."

"Really?" My eyes were glued to Renesmee. I held my arms out. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course." He handed the bundle over to me and I took her gingerly, afraid of hurting her.

I cradled her in my arms. Her eyes were closed, yet I knew she wasn't asleep. I looked up at my husband. "She looks just like you."

Renesmee was the most beautiful baby in the whole world. She was just as pale as every vampire on the planet, but her skin was soft, instead of rock hard like ours. No heartbeat, but yet no venom rushing through her veins either, and she was warm.

She had Jasper's honey blond hair that fell in delicate ringlets around her face- Charlie's curls.

"What color are her eyes?" I whispered.

Jasper stepped right next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Blue."

As if on cue, Renesmee woke up from her brief nap and I could see he was right. My daughter had beautiful big ocean blue eyes. I looked up at my husband, trying to imagine him with those blue eyes, instead of the warm topaz I was so used to.

I smiled and turned back to the baby in my arms. I smiled. "Hi Renesmee. I'm your mommy."

She looked confused for a brief second before recognition flooded her memory and she giggled happily. I looked back at Jasper. "She knows me! My baby knows who I am!"

He pulled me closer and brought his hand up to touch Renesmee's cheek gently. "Of course she knows who her mommy is. Don't you Nessa?"

"Nice nickname."

"I didn't think it was fair for her to have a name bigger than her."

I laughed. "Hi Nessa, I'm sorry I wasn't here for two days."

"She forgives you," Jasper said as he rested his head on my own. "But now it's time for her nap." He looked at her in mock anger, which she was smart enough to understand because she giggled again.

I walked over to the crib and set her down in it gently, tucking the downy fleece baby blanket around her and brushing her hair away from her face, looking into her big blue eyes. "Sweet dreams, Nessa. I love you."

She smiled at me happily before closing her eyes.

Jasper and I left the room quickly before she could wake up, shutting the light off behind us.

He pulled me into his arms out in the hallway and buried his face in my hair. "I missed you."

"I'd like to say I missed you too, but I was unconscious," I joked.

He laughed and pulled back to look at me. "Can you believe it? We have a baby girl."

I broke into a grin. "I can tell she loves you."

"Well, who doesn't?" He said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes and snaked my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I love you," I said as we broke the kiss.

He smiled and brought his hand up to caress my face gently. "And I love you, Bella... I think you should hunt." He suggested it timidly, as if he were afraid of my reaction.

I almost agreed, but then realized, "I'd have to leave Nessa?"

"Just for a little while."

"No! I don't wanna leave my baby! I just met her!"

Jasper pulled me into his arms and worked desperately to calm me down. "Shhh. Shh, calm down Bella. You'll wake Renesmee up." He didn't alter my feelings, just the sound of his soothing voice was enough to calm me down.

I closed my eyes and forced myself to take deep breaths. Logically, I knew I should hunt, I'd been through a lot. But emotionally, I wasn't ready to leave my baby.

"Would you feel better if Esme or Rose watched her while we were gone?"

I nodded quickly, that thought already appeasing my worries.

He stroked my hair lovingly. "Okay then. Well, actually they're out right now. Would you be okay if Max watched her?"

I nodded again. I knew my brother would keep my baby safe, no matter how much of a spaz he was.

Hearing us from downstairs, Max bounded up the steps and stopped in front of us. "I'll keep her safe, Bella. Don't worry."

I picked my head up off of Jasper's chest to look at my brother. "I trust you. We'll be back as soon as possible. Give Nessa a kiss for me."

"Will do." He gave me a hug and then disappeared through the nursery door.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok... so, _really_ sorry for everyone who wanted her to have twins, but that was never my plan for this fic anyway. So, yeah. I'm sorry, it's just Renesmee... So, what'd you think? Next chapter's prolly gonna start off with Max's POV. =] And the song was "Your Song" which _technically_ is by Elton John. But I took it from "Moulin Rouge" 'cause Ewan McGregor sings it wayyyy better. lol. So, yeah, watch the movie to hear the good version of the song!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the adorkably adorable Max! ^_^


	19. Think of Your Own Title, I'm Too Lazy

**(Max's POV)**

I heard the back door slide shut as Jasper and Bella went off on their hunting trip.

The room was pitch black, but I could see perfectly. I walked over to the crib silently to check on Nessa (we'd all pretty much stopped calling her Renesmee by the time she was one hour old).

She was sleeping peacefully with a small smile plastered on her face.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched my niece squirm a bit before settling back down.

I reached into the crib and touched her cheek gently. "Hey Nessa," I whispered, so I wouldn't wake her up. "It's your Uncle Max."

She didn't do anything, so I went to the rocking chair in the opposite corner and pulled it next to the crib, before sitting down. Nessa was such a cutie, I already knew she would be spoiled rotten and never get in trouble with teachers or her parents... or uncles, aunts, and grandparents for that matter.

It made me a little sad, seeing her, because she reminded me of my little sister... who I never actually got to see. My mom was pregnant with her when I was changed...

I was lost in my own thoughts for a while, watching Nessa breathe deeply and smile or roll over now and then.

Her eyes shot open before long, and she let out a happy giggle as she spotted me through the bars of her crib, reaching out for a hug.

I stood up and let out a laugh as I reached in and picked her up, cradling her gently in my arms. "Did you have a good nap, Nessa?" I asked, as I walked over to the door to flip the lights on.

She just giggled again.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

Before we were even out the door, I was anxious to get back to my baby, and Jasper felt it.

He squeezed my hand gently and said, "I know you don't like being away from her, but we both need to hunt."

I sighed. "I know. But..." I trailed off.

"Let's just focus on hunting so we can get back as soon as possible."

"Okay."

We walked out the front door before taking off running into the woods.

We had to go a little farther than usual, off of our designated property, because my hunting habits lately had wiped out a lot of the animal population, meaning we had to move to somewhere else to let the wildlife regenerate. We may hunt animals, but we don't hunt so much that we wipe out the whole population, that's just cruel.

We were lucky to live in total seclusion because it made encounters with humans while we were hunting very limited. We didn't want another transformation like Max's.

I caught a whiff of a mountain lion and my mouth starting watering, or venom-ing, as the case may be.

I let go of Jasper's hand and went off to tackle my prey while he went in the opposite direction, catching a whiff of his favorite animal, a black bear.

* * *

I was done hunting before long, after I'd taken down that mountain lion and a few deer.

I caught Jasper's scent and followed it to where he was.

He was in the middle of sinking his teeth into a rabbit when I found him. He smiled at me before finishing up.

"Ready to head back?" He asked.

I nodded and he took my hand in his, completely oblivious to the spot of blood smeared on his face. I let out a giggle when I noticed it and he looked at me questioningly. "What?" He asked.

I just laughed. "Nothing." I'd let him figure it out himself.

He shrugged and we started walking home, at a human pace.

We'd been walking for fifteen minutes when a new smell hit my nose, a smell sweeter and more delectable than blood- animal blood that is.

And the mere smell made me queasy when I realized what it was, human blood, and it wasn't just one person. I could hear voices and realized they were only about a mile away.

Jasper stopped and I felt him tense up. "Oh shit," I muttered when I realized he'd let his guard down. "Jasper, look at me."

He didn't listen, and I heard a menacing growl building up deep in his chest before he tore away from me and took off running in search of the thing he'd craved constantly ever since he'd switched to the vegetarian diet.

"Jasper!" I called, taking off after him. He was already a couple hundred yards away but I pushed myself to catch up to him.

I could tell that the only thing on his mind was that blood running through those hikers' veins.

I caught up to him in a matter of seconds and managed to pin him against a large maple tree.

He struggled to break free of my hold on him, but was unsuccessful, because I was straining myself to not let go.

"Jasper, look at me!" I commanded.

He continued to struggle so I did the first thing I could think of to distract him, I kissed him.

His behavior changed immediately as he went into shock.

I pulled back. "Good that worked. Are you calm now?"

He blinked and then did the least expected, he pulled me close, crushing me to his chest, and started sobbing into my shoulder. It was moments like this that reminded me of how vulnerable he was.

I held him for what seemed like hours, just letting him cry out his pain.

"I almost killed them, Bella!" He choked out. He hated the thought of ever killing another human being, yet the bloodlust never went away for him.

I rubbed his back gently. "Shh. It wasn't your fault, Jazz. You just have a harder time than most people."

"But why? Why me?"

"I don't know. But it's a horrible thing to have to live with, and with all things considered, you've done an amazing job so far. No major slip-ups."

"Your birthday," he muttered. He'd calmed down some and had stopped dry sobbing, but his feelings of despair still remained.

"That was a long time ago and I still don't blame you for it." I hugged him tighter and buried my face in his neck, but not before placing a gentle kiss to the spot behind his ear.

His depression and guilt didn't clear up. "I'm a failure."

"No, don't talk like that!"

He didn't respond, so I took the opportunity to use one of his tactics that always worked when I was feeling worthless or sad- I sang to him.

_Oh yes, I know this tension that you speak of  
We're in the palm of a hand making a fist  
It'd be best for one of us to speak up  
But we prefer to pretend it does not exist_

_And you can't see past the blood on your hands  
To see that you've been aptly damned  
To fail and fail again_

_Cause we're all guilty of the same things  
We think the thoughts whether or not we see them through  
And I know that you have been forgiven  
And I just hope you can forgive you too_

The song was only somewhat relevant, and most of the "you"s were supposed to be "I"s but I changed it a bit, and it worked, a little.

I stopped singing and pulled back to look Jasper in the eye. "Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

He nodded and that shy smile I'd always loved appeared on his perfect face.

I let out a sigh of relief and leaned in to kiss the blood off of his face that I'd missed earlier before kissing him on the lips.

He crushed my body to his as the kiss quickly deepened.

"I love you, Bella." He said breathlessly as we pulled apart.

I stood on my tiptoes to rest my forehead against his. "I love you too, Jasper."

He kissed my forehead gently and then grabbed my hand. "Let's head back now. Nessa probably misses us."

I smiled at the thought of seeing my beautiful baby again. "Let's go."

We raced home this time.

* * *

When we got back, I could hear various people, namely Esme, Rose, and Alice cooing over Nessa and I raced upstairs to join them.

I pushed open the nursery door and saw Esme supporting Nessa on her hip while Rose and Alice did the cooing.

"Aww, you're such a cutie pie! Yes you are! Yes you are!" Alice said, talking in baby talk and smiling at Nessa, who giggled back.

"Can I hold her?" Rose asked Esme.

Esme handed Nessa over, who clung to her Aunty Rose and played with her hair.

The way Rose looked at her, with absolute love and adortion made me sad to think she would never be able to have children of her own.

Jasper had joined us all in then room by now and snuck up behind me, snaking his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. "How's our little Nessa doing?"

I rested my hands over his and smiled at my baby. "She's doing great. Max took good care of her."

"Where is he anyway?"

Just then I spotted him sitting in the rocking chair, and smiling at Nessa. "He's over there," I said with a nod towards the chair.

Rose smiled at me and then smiled back at Renesmee. "She's so beautiful."

"I know. She looks just like her daddy."

Jasper let go of me as Rosalie handed my baby to me and I took her in my arms.

Jasper and I had only been gone for a few hours and already I could see a change in Nessa. The changes were subtle, indiscernible to the human eye, but they were there.

She was supporting her own torso easily now (I'm guessing she'd always been able to) and her hair had gotten just a tiny bit longer.

She giggled happily at me and I couldn't help but smile.

Jasper wrapped his arm around me and said, "Hey Nessa. Did you miss your mommy and daddy?"

Max answered for her. "Nah. She loves me more than you."

I stuck my tongue out at him as he laughed.

I looked at Renesmee and asked, "You missed us. Right?"

She nodded, which showed me just how smart she was.

I looked at Jasper with a smile on my face. "She's so smart!"

He smiled down at his daughter. "Yes she is."

We all cooed over Nessa for another few hours, with Emmett coming in to say hi to her along the way.

She fell asleep in my arms soon enough and we all cleared out of the room as I kissed her forehead and then lowered her into the crib gently.

She rolled over onto her side almost immediately and got comfortable. I stroked her hair lovingly and whispered, "I love you, Nessa."

Then I turned to Jasper, who took my hand and led me back to our own room.

The bed was still there and we sat down on it, still holding hands.

He rubbed small circles into the back of my hand, like I'd done to him when he had his breakdown before we'd gone on our honeymoon.

"Thank you," he whispered. "For helping me out back there." He was referring to the hunting trip.

I smiled and scooted closer to rest my head on his shoulder. "Anytime Jazz."

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, here's the new chapter! =] Yeah, I decided to add a little insight to Jasper's lack of control and how that affects him... What'd you guys think? The song Bella sang to Jazzy was "Forgiven" by Relient K and it's freakin' amazing! I've been listening to it constantly. =]

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except Max and the better version of Renesmee. XD


	20. Wedding Present That's Really Late

**(Bella's POV)**

Many hours later, Jasper and I were stretched out on the bed in each other's arms, not doing anything else but enjoying each other's company.

"This is all so surreal," I muttered. In just a few short weeks, I'd gotten pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl... as a vampire. Something completely unheard of.

"Yeah, it is pretty weird. But I wouldn't change it for anything," Jasper said.

I smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Neither would I."

Sometime around seven o'clock, the silence throughout the house was broken by Renesmee's cry.

I reacted immediately and was in her room in a split second, Jasper just steps behind me.

Nessa was standing up in her crib and wailing.

I rushed over to her crib and picked her up. "Shhh. It's okay, Nessa. I'm right here, baby."

She didn't stop crying. I turned to my husband. "What does she want?"

"She's hungry," he answered simply.

"Carlisle!" I called.

He (as well as half the family) rushed into the room nanoseconds later, with a small cooler in one hand.

"Donated blood?" Jasper asked, already anticipating what was going on.

"Huh?" I asked.

Carlisle opened up the cooler and pulled out a small metal cup with a lid and a straw. "It's donated blood that I got from the hospital," he explained, holding the cup out. "I can always get more. I just think that this is the best way to feed her until she can hunt on her own."

I took the cup from his hand and held it out to my daughter. She immediately quieted and snatched the cup from me and proceeded to drink greedily.

She finished within a few seconds and smiled happily. "You still hungry, Nessa?" I asked.

She shook her head and giggled happily.

I took the cup from her hands and handed it back to Carlisle.

By now, the whole entire family was crowded around the door, trying to get a good look at my daughter. I laughed. "Come on in, guys."

Esme looked at her granddaughter lovingly and I asked, "Do you wanna hold her?"

She jumped a little, as I broke her from her little trance, and held her arms out.

Renesmee reached for her grandmother and I handed her over.

Esme held Renesmee gently, as if she were afraid of hurting her, and I could see how much she loved her granddaughter. And also how much she missed her son.

"Esme?" Alice asked.

Esme looked up at her daughter. "Is it time?"

I noticed Alice nod out of the corner of my eye and suddenly I was very confused.

Max and Emmett both seemed to be in on the secret, because they exchanged glances and then Max said, "Hey, Em, wanna play Guitar Hero? Bet I could kick your ass again."

"You're on shorty!" Emmett replied. I'd noticed those two had become close... and that Emmett's immaturity was starting to rub off on Max.

They both kissed Renesmee on the forehead and then disappeared.

Carlisle was the next to go. "I should probably get back to work."

It was just us girls and Jasper left.

I glanced at my husband and raised an eyebrow, as if to ask him, "what the hell?"

He just shrugged. This confused me even more, Jasper's usually in on the secrets.

I turned to Alice and Rose, who both had very devious smiles on their faces. "Okay, what the heck is going on?"

Alice said, "Oh... you'll see." Then she and Rose giggled.

Esme laughed along with them. "Jasper, Bella," she smiled down at Renesmee, who was still in her arms. "Nessa, I guess now is the time to show you your present."

"Present? What present?" I asked.

"Your wedding present!" Alice exclaimed.

"Wedding present?" I echoed. That day seemed like it was so long ago...

"Follow us," Rose demanded and led the way out of the room.

I exchanged another glance with my husband who smiled and grabbed my hand. "Let's see what this is all about."

We followed Rose out the door with Esme and Alice bringing up the rear.

Rose led us out the back door and through the forest, past everything familiar.

We walked at a human pace for about forty minutes. We could've run at vampire speed but Esme seemed reluctant to with Renesmee in her arms. I didn't blame her, we didn't know how she'd react to the speed.

Nessa started dozing off around the thirty minute mark, but before long, she woke up again and started squirming in Esme's arms, reaching out towards me.

We stopped and Esme handed her over to me, but she still squirmed and tried to get away.

The realization hit me as I looked up at Jasper. I smiled. "I think Nessa wants her daddy."

He grinned and took Renesmee from my arms before lifting her up in the air and nuzzling his nose against hers, which made her giggle.

They already had a strong bond...

Once Renesmee was safely secure in Jasper's arms, she rested her head against his shoulder and dozed off again.

I smiled and stepped closer to the two of them.

Jasper held Nessa with one arm and pulled me to his side with the other, holding me close and kissing the top of my head. "Don't worry, she loves you more."

"I wasn't worried," I said defensively.

"Sure you weren't. I'm the empath remember." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Of course I know she loves me more."

He chuckled and then we continued on our path to the "surprise".

I knew why Jasper had said what he said. He didn't want me to think Renesmee loved him more.

It didn't bother me, really. I knew from personal experience about the calming presence Jasper had and it didn't surprise me that Renesmee was more comfortable around him sometimes.

After about ten more minutes, Rose stopped walking and turned to face us. "Alice, blindfolds."

"What!?" Jasper and I said at the same time, turning to look at Alice.

She just smiled innocently and before we knew it, we were both blindfolded and being led to our destination by Alice.

A few minutes later or complete blackness, the blindfolds were removed and I could see again!

And I almost fell over at the sight in front of me.

It was a beautiful, secluded cottage. Well, I guess it was a little bigger than a cottage. And it was made of an array of different stones, all different, yet they somehow worked together. There was a wraparound porch and picturesque windows framed by blue shutters... It was amazing.

"Oh my God," I breathed. "Is this...?"

Esme stepped up behind me. "Yes, this is mine and the girl's wedding present to you, your own house. It's been here for years, but we cleaned it up and redecorated. What do you think?"

"It's... amazing!" I turned to face her and threw my arms around her in a big hug. "Thank you!!! It's perfect!"

I let her go and turned to my husband, who was still processing everything.

My squeal of joy had woken Renesmee up and she frowned, trying to figure out what all the commotion was about.

"Look Nessa! We have a house!" I pointed to the cottage.

She followed my finger and her eyes widened as she took in the site before her. She was very observant.

Jasper looked down at her. "You're just as surprised as I am, huh?" Then he turned to Esme. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said with a warm smile.

"Hey! We don't get a thanks?" Alice said in mock anger.

I laughed and hugged her tightly, picking her up and spinning her around before giving Rose a hug as well. "Thank you."

"Just wait until you see the inside," she commented as she returned the hug.

Alice skipped towards the cottage and bounded up the few stairs that led up the porch.

She opened the door with a dramatic gesture. "Come on in!"

I laughed and grabbed Jasper's hand, pulling him up the porch steps and inside the cottage.

It was even more amazing on the inside. The walls were made of that same mismatch mosaic of stones, but the floor was made up of a pattern of bricks. There was a currently unlit fireplace off to the side, with a seemingly random assortment of pieces of furniture around it. The couch was brown suede and a little more rustic looking while one of the armchairs looked more sleek and modern in black leather. And the end tables didn't match either, yet, somehow, it all worked together.

Once Renesmee was done taking in all the little details, she let out a yawn and drifted back to sleep in Jasper's arms.

I giggled and said, "Renesmee must be wiped out."

Alice squealed softly and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Wait 'til you see the nursery!"

She bounded over to one of the two doors, one on either side of the fireplace, and pulled it open.

Jasper and I went to examine it.

The room was a big contrast to the main room. The walls weren't stone, and I had a feeling that it had been an addition to the house.

The drywall walls were painted a pale lavender with a stripe of black running along the top edge of every one. Nessa's crib was different than the one in her old room, and was placed in the corner, next to the window. The window was affixed with black curtains, which were now closed. The crib itself was painted that same pale lavender.

Jasper stepped over to the crib and placed Renesmee in the crib gently, covering her with a blanket. The fleece blanket looked very familiar and I turned to Alice. "Is that-?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yep. That's my blanket."

Alice had a downy fleece Nightmare Before Christmas throw blanket that she curled up with when she wanted to relax and read or just lie on the couch with Max. It had Lock, Shock, and Barrel on it (A/N: Haha. I have that same one).

"And how did you know that she would like it?"

She shrugged. "What kid _doesn't_ grow up loving The Nightmare Before Christmas?"

"People," I replied.

She rolled her eyes. "She's Jasper's kid."

Okay. She had a point. Jasper was probably the biggest Nightmare Before Christmas fan on the planet, and I knew that would rub off on our daughter.

Jasper laughed and turned around to shush us. "You'll wake her up."

"We'll leave now," Esme said and shooed Alice and Rose out of the room.

I crept up beside Jasper and peered into the crib. Nessa's sheets were lavender too, but her pillows were black, an odd color combination for a baby, but pinks and blues just didn't suit her.

Nessa had rolled over onto her side and was clutching the Zero the ghost dog plushie that had been placed in the crib with her. "Sweet dreams, Nessa," I whispered, stroking her hair lovingly.

Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder and said with a sly smile, "C'mon, let's get outta here."

We left the room and closed the door behind us.

I flopped down on the couch in the main room and Jasper followed suit, pulling me onto his lap.

"I love you," he breathed, placing gentle kisses on my shoulder and up my neck.

I moved swiftly so I was straddling him. "I love you too." I placed a kiss on his lips.

The kiss quickly deepened and I moaned into his mouth. But then I realized what was happening and pulled back. "We shouldn't be doing this. Remember what happened last time?"

This didn't seem to faze him as he proceeded to kiss my neck. "I don't care."

"Well, I do," I tried to think straight, which was practically impossible. "We already have one kid. I don't really think now would be a good time to have another one."

He pulled back to look at me. "Will you just trust me? You're not gonna get pregnant again. I promise."

"How can you know?" I protested.

All he did was kiss me again, causing the lusty half of my brain to take over the logical half.

He picked me up without ever breaking the kiss, and I wrapped my legs around him as he carried me to the other door that led to our bedroom.

He broke the kiss and moved back to my neck, placing gentle kisses on it, his hands making their way up my shirt as I tangled my fingers in his hair.

His lips found my own again and I felt my back hit something soft, I'm assuming it was the bed.

I heard a drawer sliding open and then Jasper pulled back from the kiss and I opened my eyes and pouted, ready to protest.

"Bells, this is why." He held something up and I laughed when I realized what it was.

"Is that-?"

"It's from Emmett. His wedding present to us."

It was box of condoms with a note that simply read, "Use protection! XD"

I laughed once again and wrapped my arms around my husbands neck, bringing his mouth to my own as his hands once again found their way under my shirt.

And well...

* * *

**A/N**: This is probably the closest I've ever come to writing a lemon... and if any of you saw Mamma Mia!, you might get the reference with the whole "dot, dot, dot" thing at the end. So, what'd you guys think? I based the cottage off of the den in my grandparents old house, so it's a little different than Stephanie Meyer's version... So, review! And would someone PLEASE send me a review for my new chapter on "All My Loving"???? 'Cause I posted it like 2 weeks ago but no one reviewed and I know some of you guys read that one too!!!

**Disclaimer**: Me owns nothing except Max and his immaturity. XD


	21. Nessa's New Ability

**(Bella's POV)**

A few hours later, Jasper and I were curled up together under the covers, my head on his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair.

He dropped a kiss on my forehead. "I love you, Bella."

I picked my head up off his chest to kiss his lips. "I love you too, Jazzy."

Our moment was shattered with Renesmee's shrill cry.

I made a move to get up but Jasper stopped me. "I'll go check on her."

He kissed me one last time before getting up to retrieve his clothes.

Renesmee stopped crying as soon as he stepped into her room, so I relaxed a little.

But what I heard next made me sit up straight in bed, completely baffled.

What I heard was a tiny soprano voice asking, "Daddy? Where's Mama?"

I threw the covers back and got dressed and raced to Renesmee's room all within one second.

"D-did she just talk?" I stuttered.

Nessa was standing up in her crib and when she saw me, she held her arms up over her head and smiled. "Mama!!!" She already looked like she was at least two years old, and sounded like she was about eight!

I walked over to her crib and picked her up at the same moment the whole entire family burst through the door, Alice with a video camera in hand.

"Say something for the camera, Nessa!" Alice directed.

Nessa laughed and said, "You're silly Auntie Alice."

Everyone clapped in response. Well, I just stood there in shock. It was like she'd been talking her whole short life. She just sounded so... I couldn't even think of a word to describe it. One minute she was crying to get our attention and the next she was... talking! My baby was fuckin' talking!

Jasper smiled at his daughter. "I can't believe you're talking, Nessa!"

She just giggled and said the first thing that popped into her head, which happened to be, "I'm hungry."

The rest of the family laughed too and Carlisle raced back to the house, returning with the donated blood.

But when he held the cup out to her, she took one whiff and then crinkled her nose up in disgust. "Bleh! I don't want icky blood. I want macaroni 'n' cheese!"

I looked down at Nessa and then at Jasper, who just shrugged.

"Well, I guess we'd better go shopping then."

I handed Nessa over to Rosalie, who handled her like a porcelain doll, like she would break at any given moment. "I'll be back in about half an hour," I said, already rushing out of the room so I could grab my car keys from the other house.

Jasper was quick to follow. "I'll come with you. I think it'll be good for Nessa to spend some more time with the rest of the family."

Jazz and I had to be really careful not to run into anyone from school at the grocery store. During the pregnancy, Alice had informed people that the family was moving to Los Angeles.

We were in and out in fifteen minutes, luckily running into no one.

On the way back, I finally voiced the question that had obviously been on everyone's minds since Nessa's last food request. "Why did she reject blood?"

Jasper glanced at me before turning back to the road. "She's acting a little more like a legendary vampire, though I doubt she'll be repelled by the sun. But that means she has a beating heart and eats human food, along with blood."

I sat back in the passenger seat, absorbing that information.

When we got back to the house (the mansion, not the cottage), I could hear laughter coming from inside.

When I pulled the door open, I was greeted by the site of Nessa sitting on Max's shoulders, while he zoomed around the entrance hall with his arms straight out, pretending to be an airplane.

"To the kitchen, Uncle Max!!!" Nessa ordered.

"Roger that!" Max replied, zooming into the kitchen.

I laughed and followed them with the bags of groceries, with Jasper not far behind.

Max was laughing as he picked Nessa off his shoulders and set her down on the kitchen counter. "Look who's back, Nessa!"

"Mama!" She said excitedly, reaching out for a hug.

I set my two bags down and picked her up and hugged her tight. "Did you miss me, hun?"

"Yeah, but Uncle Max played with me!"

"I can see that." I shifted Renesmee to one arm, supporting her on my hip and turned to Max. "Where's everyone else?"

"Everyone was cooing over her for about an hour but then Alice had a vision of her outfit totally clashing, or I'm assuming that's what it was, so of course she dragged Rose out with her and then Esme and Carlisle got called back to work."

"But what about Emmett?" Jasper asked, coming up behind me and kissing Nessa on the top of her head.

"Oh him? He's so afraid he'll hurt her that all he can do is kiss her on the forehead or wave." Max rolled his eyes as he explained (A/N: This was apparently my uncle's reaction when I was born. XD). "So, it was just me."

Nessa tugged on my shirt. "Mama, I'm still hungry."

"Oh right!" I handed her over to Jasper and got started on the mac 'n' cheese. Even after all my years of vampirism, I still haven't lost my cooking ability.

The mac 'n' cheese was ready in about ten minutes, and I quickly scooped some into a little plastic bowl and set it in front of Nessa, who was now seated at the counter.

She grinned up at me. "Thank you, Mama!"

"Well you're very welcome," I replied and kissed her forehead. "Want something to drink, Nessa?" I asked, leaning on the counter.

"Milk!" she requested immediately.

I could hear Jasper chuckle as he got the milk out of the fridge and poured in into a glass, before setting it in front of Nessa.

He wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder as Renesmee dug into her lunch. She said through a mouthful, "This is _good_!" My vampire hearing was the only way I even understood her.

I laughed. "Don't talk with your mouth full, sweetie."

She swallowed and then repeated her comment.

Max plopped down next to her at the counter and said, "You know what I used to put in my mac 'n' cheese?"

"What, Uncle Max?" Nessa asked, using both hands to pick up her glass of milk and take a sip. She spilled a little in the process and I rushed to get a napkin.

I wiped off her mouth and new shirt as Max answered, "Ketchup." (A/N: That's the shit by the way. XD)

"Ewww!" Nessa exclaimed. "That's gross!" But she giggled as she said it.

He just laughed.

The squeal of tires and the crunch of gravel could be heard moments later, indicating that Alice and Rose were back.

"We're home!" Alice screamed out unnecessarily.

"Auntie Alice! Auntie Rose!" Nessa squealed, abandoning her food and rushing to the front door.

I followed close behind and saw her jump into Alice's arms first. And then after Alice put her down, she rushed over to Rose, who picked her up and spun her around before hugging her.

Once Nessa was back on the ground, she bounced on the balls of her feet and asked, "What'd you get me???"

"It's a surprise, Nessa." Alice told her. And then she noticed her stained shirt. "Well, actually, lemme show you now."

She rummaged around in the back and pulled out the cutest toddler shirt ever! It had the Social Distortion skeleton logo and said, "Mommy's Little Monster".

"C'mon, let's get you changed," Rose said, offering her hand to Nessa.

Renesmee took Rose's hand and pulled her to the nearest bathroom. I laughed at the sight of the two, due to the fact that Rose had to bend down significantly in order for Nessa to take her hand in the first place.

They were back in a few minutes, Nessa wearing her new, stain free shirt and a pair of jeans. "Look mama!" She announced, standing in front of me and holding her arms out to the side to give me a clear view of her shirt.

"You look fabulous!" I told her, scooping her up in my arms and kissing her cheek. "Now let's go show daddy and Uncle Max."

"Look daddy!" She crowed when we got to the kitchen.

I set her down so she could show Jasper her new shirt.

He started laughing, and I knew why. Jazz was wearing a shirt with the exact same logo on it, minus the "Mommy's Little Monster" part.

He picked our daughter up and told her, "That's gotta be the coolest shirt I've ever seen."

"Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose gots it for me," she said happily.

"Well I hope you said thank you to them."

She turned her head to look at Alice and Rose and said, "Thank you!"

They laughed. "You're welcome, Nessa," Rose said.

Esme and Carlisle were home before long (around eight) and as soon as they were, Alice suggested, "We should have another movie night! You pick, Nessa!" She didn't even wait for the rest of us to answer. She just grabbed Nessa's hand (who was just a bit confused) and led her to the living room, to where we keep the extensive library of DVDs.

"I wanna watch this one!" Nessa crowed within three seconds.

The rest of the family just looked at each other, shrugged, and went into the living room.

Alice had a knowing little smirk on her face. "Look what movie she picked."

Jasper and I looked at the same time. It was The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Alice took charge of setting up the movie while I asked Nessa, "Want popcorn, hun?"

She nodded excitedly, already having plopped herself right in front of the TV on a giant pillow. Max was lying on his stomach next to her.

I laughed and went into the kitchen to make a small bowl of popcorn.

By the time I got back, everyone had situated themselves in their usual spots, Emmett and Rose on the loveseat, Carlisle and Esme on the couch, Max and Alice (and now Nessa) on the floor, and Jasper on the small couch, waiting for me to join him.

I set the popcorn in front of my daughter before joining my husband on the couch, snuggling up next to him.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around me securely. "I love you," he whispered in my ear.

I stretched up a little to kiss his nose. "And I love you."

Alice turned around to glare at us and I just rolled my eyes and mouthed, "Sorry."

She shook her head and turned back to the TV. She pressed play on the remote and the movie began.

Nessa was fully engaged in the movie, leaning forward with her blanket clutched close (Alice had gotten it from the cottage for her earlier). She watched with absolute fascination as the story of Jack Skellington unfolded on the big screen TV.

When she saw Zero the ghost dog, she pointed and said excitedly, "Look! It's my doggie!" But then she went right back to watching the movie in silence.

She had a reaction to every mishap that happened throughout the movie, whether it be a laugh, a scream, or a comment like, "Aww. Poor Jack."

She was so smart. Even at her young age, she was comprehending everything (except a few minor details, which she asked about) perfectly.

And then Oogie Boogie appeared on scream and she let out a scream and jumped into Max's lap (who had moved so he was sitting earlier).

"Shhh. Nessa, it's just a movie," he said soothingly.

"But he's scary, Uncle Max!" She said, hiding her face in his shirt. She seemed more like the little kid she was at that moment.

"How would you feel if I told you Jack gets rid of him?"

"Shhh! Don't give it away!" Nessa scolded him, looking adorable as she did so.

"I'm sorry, Nessa."

"It's okay. Just don't say anything else." She kept her face buried in his shirt for a few more seconds, but her curiosity got the better of her and she peeked back at the screen before turning around in Max's lap so she could finish watching the movie.

As the fight with Jack and Oogie Boogie took place, she would tense up every now and then but then Max would whisper, "It's just a movie," and she'd calm down.

She breathed out a huge sigh of relief when Oogie Boogie's last bug got squished by Sandy Claws. "Phew! That was close!"

I smiled up at Jasper, who was looking at his daughter lovingly. "She's so smart!" I whispered.

"She really is," he muttered back.

Nessa turned around to shush us. "I'm watchin' the movie!"

It was already nine thirty once the movie ended so I stood up and said, "C'mon Nessa. Time for bed."

She turned to look at me from her place in Max's lap and said, "But I'm not sleepy yet, Mama!"

I sighed. "Fine. You can stay up 'til ten, but no later. And you have to get ready for bed right now."

She leaped up and hugged my knees. "Thank you, Mama!"

"Okay, now go with Auntie Rose and get your PJ's on."

Rose picked Nessa up and carried her upstairs, Alice close behind.

They came downstairs a few minutes later with Nessa wearing a new pair of pajamas (Nightmare Before Christmas ones too) and Jack Skellington slippers.

"Look Mama!" She said, pointing at her feet.

I took her from Rose's arms. "They look awesome, sweetheart! Did you say thank you?"

She nodded proudly. "Yes I did!"

I carried her back into the living room, where the boys were busy watching Mythbusters.

"Daddy! Look!" Nessa said, causing Jasper to look up at see her pointing to her feet. She was in love with those slippers.

Of course Jasper loved the slippers, and wished her owned a pair. But they didn't have his size anyway.

Nessa sat on his lap, admiring her new slippers while the Mythbusters blew stuff up. I let the episode come to a close before I said, "Okay Nessa, time for bed. Say goodnight to everyone."

She pouted for a little bit but eventually hopped off of Jasper's lap and stared saying goodnight.

She walked up to Max first and gave him a hug around the neck. "Night night, Uncle Max!"

"Night Nessa," he said, hugging her back.

She went to Carlisle and Esme next. "Night Gramma, night Grampa!"

They both gave her goodnight kisses before she moved on to Emmett.

He froze when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You don't have to be afraid of hurting me Uncle Emmett."

He wrapped his arm around her awkwardly, and patted her back. "Thanks Nessa. Goodnight."

Finally she said goodnight to Rose and Alice and then we were on our way home.

This time we decided to run, and Nessa actually loved the speed, which was good.

When we got back to the cottage, I carried Nessa to her room, deep in thought. I had been asking myself the same question ever since Nessa opened up her mouth and talked.

"Mama?" Nessa asked, touching my face gently to break me from my trance. "Whatcha thinkin' about so hard?"

"Well, I'm just wondering, how'd you learn how to talk so fast? I mean, one minute you were crying for Daddy, and the next, you were... talking."

Nessa scrunched up her face, as if in deep thought, or as if she were trying to remember something.

Eventually she just shrugged. "I dunno. One minute I just opened my mouth and words came out."

I laughed at her explanation as I set her down in her crib.

"Night night, Mama! I love you" She said, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing my cheek.

"Goodnight sweetie. I love you too," I replied, kissing her forehead.

"Tell Daddy I said I love him." She laid down in her crib and I tucked her in.

"I will, honey. Sweet dreams."

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the semi-long wait, but this chapter took a little editing before I was completely satisfied with it. It's still not perfect, but I was like, screw it, I'm just gonna post it. So, yeah, this was kind of a filler, but I just wanted to expand a little on Nessa's relationship with the rest of the family. =] Hope you guys like it!

Oh, and dedications to whoever can tell me why the "Mommy's Little Monster" bit is funny!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters (except Max, and my version of Renesmee. XD) or The Nightmare Before Christmas. =[


	22. Movies!

**(Bella's POV)**

The next day, we decided that at the rate Nessa was growing, we'd have to get her a real bed, and now was the perfect time to do it.

Nessa woke up sometime around eight and crawled out of her crib by herself before rushing out of her room and into mine and Jasper's room. We'd been lying there for most of the night, talking and kissing.

Nessa ran into the room and jumped onto our bed. "Morning mama! Morning daddy!!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

Jasper laughed and pulled her down in between us and proceeded to tickle her.

She was laughing uncontrollably and trying to get away, managing to choke out, "Daddy! Stop!" in between laughs.

He eventually stopped and she pouted, "Daddy, that wasn't funny."

He gave her puppy dog eyes and said, "I'm sorry, sweetie. I promise I won't do it again."

"Fine," she said, giving in. "I forgive you, daddy." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then turned to me. "Hi mama!" She squealed and threw her arms around my neck.

I laughed. "Hi sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm okay. I had a dream about clouds and rainbows and a leprechaun!"

I laughed harder. "Sounds interesting, baby. Listen, daddy and I were talking and we're thinking about getting you a new bed today. What do you think about that?"

She scrunched up her face again in concentration before deciding, "I'll let you choose."

Jasper asked, "You mean you don't wanna come pick it out yourself?"

She shook her head. "I wanna stay here with Auntie Alice and Uncle Max!" Emmett and Rose were on a hunting trip currently.

"Okay then, let's head on over to the other house."

Jasper and I got out of bed and Jazz scooped up Nessa in his arms, and then we were off to the mansion.

Before we even got to the house, Nessa screamed, "Auntie Alice! Uncle Maaaax!!" She knew they could hear her.

We got to the house a second later, and Alice and Max were waiting for their favorite and only niece.

Jasper set Nessa down and she ran to her aunt and uncle, who took turns picking her up and spinning her around.

"Well, we're gonna go get her a new bed, we should be back soon," I said. "Take good care of her."

"We always do," Alice said, sounding mockingly upset.

Nessa said one last goodbye to Jasper and me and then we were off to buy her a bed at someplace far enough away that we wouldn't run into anyone on the way.

* * *

**(Alice's POV)**

I knew Jasper and Bella would be gone for at least two hours so Max and I would have to keep Nessa entertained for awhile.

"So, Nessa. What do you wanna do?"

"I wanna watch a movie!" She exclaimed.

"I think we can all deal with that," I said with a smile and letting her lead the way to the living room.

She stood there in front of the massive DVD collection, that had been alphabetized by Emmett a while ago.

"I can't see the ones on top," Nessa complained.

Max picked her up easily and put her on his shoulders so she could see the top shelf. "That's better. Thanks Uncle Max." She smiled and patted his head before going back to looking at the DVDs.

"I wanna watch this one!" She pulled out my very favorite movie of all time, _Hairspray_!

I couldn't help but squeal. "That is perfect!"

I put the DVD in the DVD player and waited for Nessa to get settled in Max's lap before pressing play and sitting down next to my two favorite people.

I couldn't help but sing along, though I tried to be quiet.

By the end of "Good Morning Baltimore", Nessa turned to me and said, "You have a really pretty singing voice, Auntie Alice."

"Aw, thanks Nessa." I smiled at my niece.

Then "The Nicest Kids In Town" came on, which meant I was about to start dancing, so I picked up Nessa and spun her around. "C'mon! Dance with me Nessa!"

She laughed and went along with it. I showed her how to do The Twist and she let me spin her around. (A/N: My friend and I do this like everyday at lunch. XD)

Nessa was a fast learner and as soon as she saw something in the movie, she was automatically able to pick it up and do it. She even got the crazy footwork that Link and Seaweed always do. Those moves took me forever to learn! 'Course, I did learn all this stuff back in the late fifties... that was the best decade, that and the sixties. Maybe that's why I love this movie so much.

Max just watched from his spot on the floor as Nessa and I went crazy and danced for the whole movie. She picked up on the songs pretty fast too and she was singing along before the halfway point.

I just knew it, she had a future in the performing arts. I would too, if it weren't too much of a risk being around too many humans at once. I would totally want to be in a play or something...

Bella and Jasper were still out by the time the credit songs rolled around, and Nessa and I were still dancing 'cause the first one is awesome and the second, "Mama I'm A Big Girl Now" is just so dang catchy.

Nessa and I both danced while I sang along and Max just laughed at us.

When the song was done, Nessa and I both stuck our tongues out at him.

I picked Nessa up and spun her around. "That was sooo much fun! Wanna watch another musical? We got a ton."

Nessa's eyes lit up at the prospect of another movie she could sing and dance to so Max picked her up again so she could see all the choices.

It took her about two seconds to pick out a movie and ask, "Is this one a musical, Auntie Alice?"

I looked at her choice- _Cats_, which is a pretty gol dang awesome musical. It reminds me of my days of ballet class... back when I was human. Now that I've remembered my human life (A/N: Read "All My Loving" to get _that_ whole story), those little memories keep invading my mind.

"Auntie Alice?" Nessa asked again, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Is this one a musical?"

"It sure is, doll face!" I said with a smile.

"Doll face?" Nessa asked me with a giggle.

"Yeah, it's your new nickname! Something Link would've given you."

"I like it!"

"Well, then you're 'doll face' from now on." I took the DVD from her and set it up while Max put her down on the floor. "Want something to eat first?" I asked her already heading into the kitchen.

"Yes!" She exclaimed and followed me into the kitchen, Max not far behind.

"Whatcha what, doll face?"

"Blood... and a grilled cheese sandwich." She said, looking up at the counter and trying to figure out how to get up to it.

"But you said blood was icky," Max said, picking her up and setting her in a chair before sitting down next to her.

"Well, I want it now," she said casually.

"Okay then," I said and went to the refrigerator to get a container of donated blood and the cheese to make her sandwich.

The sandwich was done in about five minutes and I set it in front of her with her cup of blood.

She inhaled her food in like ten seconds.

"Okay, movie time!" She said with her mouth full.

:"Don't talk with your mouth full," I reminded her.

She swallowed. "Movie?"

I laughed. "Okay. Movie time."

We all convened in the living room and got comfy on the floor, this time Nessa was sitting cross-legged in between Max and me.

I pressed play and the movie began. "Nessa, I should warn you, this is a lot different than the musical we just watched."

"That's okay."

Neither Nessa or I danced this time, but were both equally fascinated by the dancing and the story.

We were about halfway through, on "Old Deuteronomy", when Nessa whispered, "I wanna learn how to dance like that."

"I could teach you!" I said, excited of the idea of being able to dance again. I haven't done ballet in ages. Not that this was even purely ballet, but you get the point.

Her blue eyes lit up again. "Really!"

"Really."

She leaned over and gave me a big hug. "Thank you Auntie Alice."

I hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome, doll face."

"Oh I see how it is," Max said in mock defense. "I feel so unloved."

Nessa giggled and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. "I didn't forget about you, Uncle Max, don't worry."

He smiled and then Nessa realized we'd practically missed the song and demanded we rewind and watch it over.

I couldn't help but sing quietly in a few places, like during "Memory" and "Macavity". Macavity himself gave Nessa a bit of a scare, but she recovered once Max gave her a hug and calmed her down, like he'd done with _The Nightmare Before Christmas._

Bella and Jasper finally arrived home sometime around when "Mr. Mistoffelees" started but they knew there was only one song left so they waited quietly until the movie was over.

"Mama! Daddy!" Nessa said and ran to hug them. "I had soooo much fun with Auntie Alice and Uncle Max!!!"

"We sure did," I said with smile, walking up to them. "Nessa and I danced to _Hairspray_ and I agreed to give her ballet lessons."

Bells looked surprised. "You do ballet dancing?"

"I used to... but you know, I really want to get back into it."

She smiled. "Well, thank you for taking care of Nessa for us. The bed's in the truck."

"I should probably go get that," Jasper said, before giving Nessa one last kiss and then putting her down to go out to the driveway.

"Mama?" Nessa asked, tugging on Bella's pant leg.

"Yes, Nessa?" Bella said, picking her up.

"Can Auntie Alice and Uncle Max babysit me all the time?"

"Sure they can, sweetie," Bella said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you sooo much for the very patient wait! I am so sorry that it took this long to give you an update, but I've been super busy with school and I'm like never on this computer anymore (which holds all my fics). And a dedication to **Animal Princess**, **kandib293**, **dorkiegrl2**, and **GothNotEmo13** for taking a guess as to why "Mommy's Little Monster" is funny. And to be quite honest, I don't even exactly remember. I just know that it had nothing to do with Edward. Oh wait, now I remember why, it's funny for a way simpler reason than you thought... It was just because Jasper and Nessa were wearing the same shirts!!! I think that was why anyway. lol. Tricked you, huh? Anyhoo, now the new challenge is for you guys to fine the "Maximum Ride" reference in this chapter. You'll have to know them pretty well to see the reference. Dedications!! And btw, I know this seemed like kind of a filler, but it's kind of important, and as mentioned earlier, if you want to read about why Alice remembers her past now... read and REVIEW "All My Loving"!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, 'til next time. =]

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except my version of Nessa and Max!!! I wish I owned "Hairspray" or "Cats" but sadly, I do not. Andrew Lloyd Webber (and technically T.S. Eliot) owns "Cats" and I have no idea who owns "Hairspray"... and anyone who has seen neither should see 'em!!! Even though the new (and better) "Hairspray" has Zac Efron in it, but you know what, he's actually really good. =]


End file.
